Rise of the Fallen Hero
by Tastytoasting
Summary: Splendid has been defeated by Splendont and lost the title of hero of the town. Now he has to adjust to living a normal life with Toothy. Will he be able to adjust to that? Or will the defeat of Splendont at the hands of a new villain awaken the call of his duty bring him back to the fray? Rated M for Toothy x Splendid and maybe lemons
1. Chapter 1

Splendid was flying through happy tree town, but this time not to save a tree friend but to end an old rivalry once and for all. Splendid flew on top of a huge skyscraper somewhere in town, and there was his long-time rival, Splendont, his back facing him. There was a long silence between the two of them, both not moving and waiting for the other to make the first word, or swing the first fist for that matter. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, the red squirrel finally turned around, giving a frown equal to what Splendid was giving him.

"So, you ready to give the city to me?" asked Splendont. Splendid was having second thoughts of giving the town the town to him. Splendont did a better job, he saved everyone from dying without any injuries and destroyed less buildings compared to him. Wait, he can't show weakness now! Not when the city he had sworn to protect was at stake!

"No, never!" replied Splendid. Splendont smiles and gets into a stance, ready to fight his equivalent. "I was hoping you'd say that, I like to let my strength decide disputes to show inferior people like you it's useless to resist, and this time none of your teammates will get a say in this!" said Splendont with confidence. Splendid got into a fighting stance as well, steeling his nerves to give him a piece of his mind that his persistence will not get him to win. Not again. To prove Splendid's point, he took his watch off of his wrist and tossed it aside.

Almost immediately Splendont flew to him, fist raised to take a gander at Splendid's identical face. Splendid caught it, with Splendont resorting to use his other fist which Splendid caught as well, their fingers intertwined in an attempt to overpower the other, trying to push the other in a display of pure hatred with one another.

"Have I told you how much I really hate you?! Every single time I save someone they always say your name. Thank you Splendid. Can I have your autograph? May I come with you? They make me sick! I can't believe your fans can't tell the difference between red and blue! I guess it takes a stupid hero to get stupid fans" said Splendont, this got Splendid angry, not because of the insult to him, but to insult the hard working and innocent people of happy tree town. Though more out of guilt of killing them several times to yearn for redemption for himself. Splendid started pushing harder, giving him the upper hand.

"Grrr!" said Splendont, his being pushed back, his feet dragging from the force. "Damn you, where are you getting this strength from?" said Splendont. With one hard push, Splendid knocked Splendont off balance, punching his face hard enough to fall over the building. Splendid bent over, his hands on his knees, that exerted more energy than he needed, Splendont was usually the more powerful of the two.

Splendont had almost fallen to the ground if not for his ability to fly at will. "So, he's being serious now is he? Well then, time to show him how serious I can get" he said, rubbing his face and flying backwards a bit, using his x-ray vision to detect where Splendid was. When he found him, he charged straight to the skyscraper, breaking windows, ceilings and floors to surprise his archenemy. Splendid was about to rise up, thinking he won the fight when Splendont suddenly appeared below him, punched him in the face and sending him spinning high in the air, away from both Splendont and the skyscraper.

"Ugh, damn" said Splendid, trying to orient himself back up. Before he can do so, Splendont had chased him and grabbed the hero hard by the shoulder and neck, not intending for him to regain his composure, striking while the iron's still hot. He flew with Splendid still in his grasp, he grinned while Splendid was still trying to make sense what was going on, heading straight to a row of buildings. Splendid looked behind him and then at Splendont realizing what was about to happen, and he struggled to pry Splendont's hands off of him but it was too late.

Splendont flew through several buildings, using Splendid's body as a living bulldozer. With each building they passed through, the pain of each impact that racked in Splendid grew stronger and stronger, his grip continued to loosen with each building, it wasn't until the seventh building that he grew limp and let Spledont do what he wanted with him. Splendont went and knocked him into three more buildings for good measure before rising back up higher into the air with Splendid in tow.

"What's wrong huh? I thought you were tougher than this?" shouted Splendont at Splendid. Splendid did not say anything in shame of himself, to the people who counted on him. After not getting a response from the defeated hero, he threw him straight back onto the ground, hard enough for him to catch on fire, turning him into a living fireball, with Splendid landed just in front of the statue that the residents had built for him in the local park, making a small crater with him at the bottom.

Each resident had seen the ball of flame land in the park. They gathered to where it landed and were surprised to find that Splendid's steaming body was what they saw. "Oh my god!" "What happened to him" "Who could have done this?" "Someone get an ambulance" "Is that really Splendid? What happened?" were the words that he could hear, and each word sung to Splendid, he had failed the people of happy tree town. Splendont appeared before them, standing on top of Splendid's statue. "Is this your hero huh? This god for nothing weakling stood no chance against me! Can you really call someone who can't defend himself a hero?" gloated Splendont. Some tree friends just stared, not sure what to think of this new hero, others were confused, they had thought that Splendid had dyed his fur red and used a blue mask for a costume change, others like Nutty grew scared of him.

"W-who are you?" asked Toothy, feeling sorry for his idol being in the position he was in. Splendont looked at him, his eye twitched at the revelation that he wasn't even known. "I am Splendont, and from now on, I will be this town's hero, not this useless trash here" dictated Splendont. There was a long silence between the denizens of happy tree town and the self-proclaimed hero while Splendid's body just laid in silence. Nobody knew how to feel about this, for a long time Splendid was the closest thing to a superhero that they had, and now a stranger had just defeated him, claiming to be their new saviour. Toothy on the other hand didn't like him at all, he didn't feel the sense of admiration and amazement he had when Splendid saved Giggles, he only saw another guy who beat up his role model.

"Y-you're just a bully" shouted Toothy, Splendont looked at him, walking to him and Splendid's tired body. "And? How does that matter?" asked Splendont, growing irritated by the fan boy. "You don't know what it means to be a hero" said Toothy, his voice growing weaker by Splendont's intimidating aura. Splendont picked up Splendid's body by the cape, showing it to Toothy closer. "So is this what you call your hero? This pathetic weak shell of a hero is your protector? Give me a break, he can't even save someone without anybody dying" Toothy's heart ached seeing Splendid treated like a ragdoll. "Just stop! Please!" cried Toothy, Splendont dropped Splendid's body, he had a reputation to uphold so better not piss off the residents he's going to protect.

"Fine, but know now that Splendid is officially out of the job, and next time he tries to be mr. hero again, the same thing will happen to him again as he is now" said Splendont taking off and flying away. All the tree friends gathered around Splendid, they knew there was nothing they could do. Guns could never pierce his body so they knew no amount of surgical equipment could help him. Giggles cleaned up as much blood and wounds as she can, while Petunia poured alcohol on his wounds, not sure if that would help any.

"Does anybody know where Splendid lives?" asked Lumpy, all the tree friends shrugged, while they certainly knew Splendid, he pretty much kept most personal information to himself. "How about he lives with me?" asked Toothy impulsively, the other tree friends looked at him, unsure if this was a good idea. "Are you sure about this Toothy? You think you can take care of him?" asked Cuddles, Toothy was no expert on taking care of other people but he didn't want to leave Splendid's side, he was too concerned for his idol at the moment.

"Yes, I'm sure" said Toothy, Shifty and Lifty tried to lift his body to their van, both twins finding it really hard to carry him. "A little hand here?" asked Shifty, Toothy immediately helped him along with Lumpy and Cuddles, Handy didn't help because he had no hands (sorry Handy). And loaded him inside the vehicle.

When they got to Toothy's house, they placed Splendid on the lawn's grass. Cuddles went on his merry way back to the park, Giggles was becoming impatient with him to go back to the mall. "Thanks for the help guys" said Toothy. Grateful for Shifty and Lifty's help. "Don't thank us yet" said Lifty, "Yeah, that costs 20 bucks" said Shifty. "Fuck" whispered Toothy, giving them the money. "See ya" said Shifty, preparing to drive away. "Wait! Help me carry him to the bed!" shouted Toothy, the twins looked at him, thinking if they should do it. "Okay, but it'll cost you extra" said Lifty, high fiving Shifty. Toothy groaned and took his money out of his wallet.


	2. Chapter 2

Splendid opened his eyes, expecting everything to have been a dream. Until he felt that the bed was softer than he was used to and realized that he wasn't in his house. Everything had happened, his defeat, Splendid's proclamation, and everybody seeing his defeat. He tried to get up but was pushed back down by a hand, he looked at the person sitting next to the bed and it was Toothy, worried since he crash landed. "Don't get up Splendid! Y-you need to rest" who pushed his chest down with a hand. He looked to the side, ashamed of the aftermath of the fight.

"I lost didn't I?" asked Splendid monotonously, he knew it happened, he just wanted to make sure. Toothy said nothing, it pained him to see his hero in this state, and his defeat broke his spirit hard. "Thought so, I'm so pathetic" said Splendid, closing his eyes in shame. "That's not true at all! All you have to do is to beat him" said Toothy enthusiastically.

"It's not about that, it was about being able to defend myself. What kind of hero am I if I couldn't even protect myself!" bursted Splendid, the taste of defeat had left a bitter taste in his well-being. Splendid sighed when Toothy backed a bit from him, he heard many things about Splendid but him letting his emotions take over wasn't one of them. Splendid looked at Toothy and realized he lashed out at him, and sighed. "I'm sorry Toothy, I shouldn't have shouted like that, I'm grateful you took me here" said Splendid, Toothy was having excited thoughts inside his mind. "He knows my name! He knows my name!" thought Toothy.

"Actually, I got some help from Lifty and Shifty, they were mostly the ones to have taken you here" said Toothy. "Those two? Never thought they'd help me out…" said Splendid, amazed how the twins even managed to carry him. "Actually it didn't come for free" said Toothy, rubbing the back of his head. "Of course, why did I even doubt about that" laughed Splendid, with Toothy following along.

When the laughing subsided, Splendid's face returned back to a sad one. "Now what? I can't go back to being this town's hero again, Splendont will probably do a better job than me" said Splendid. Toothy thought about it for a second, if Splendid really did not want to go back to being a hero, what was he supposed to do? Toothy snapped his fingers and got an idea. "Why not just live like all of us?" suggested Toothy. "What do you mean? Aren't I already living with all of you?" asked the puzzled Splendid. "Yeah, but haven't you ever thought of becoming what you wanted to be before becoming a superhero?" asked Toothy.

Splendid thought about it, he hadn't really planned his life out other than being a superhero for the town, he's been a hero for so long that he didn't ever consider living a normal life for once. "I never really thought about it, getting my superpowers, trying to save everyone, it feels like it just happened, I can't even remember starting to do it" said Splendid, Toothy was astonished by his answer, Splendid never had a dream of becoming anything other than being a superhero? His whole beliefs about the seemingly perfect superhero was slowly collapsing around him, he had always thought that Splendid was an ambitious person when he wasn't on duty.

"Wait, so you never wanted to become a detective?" asked Toothy. "No, I worked at the happy tree newspaper company to keep track of crimes that happened, though I just did it to keep track of the news" said Splendid. "Live in a mansion?" asked Toothy. "No, I live in an ordinary house just like all of you" said Splendid. "Get a girlfriend or something?" asked Toothy. "No, I've never been in a relationship before, Wonder Wanda's already taken" said Splendid. These questions felt like his mind was being probed far too much than he liked. But then again, he looked around the room and realized that Toothy must have been quite the fan of his, everywhere he looked there were posters, figurines and even the theme of the bed sheets he was laying on was based on him.

"I see you're a big fan of me huh?" said Splendid with amusement, Toothy blushed at Splendid finding out how much of a fan he is. "S-sorry, I must be making you cringe right now, if you want I can call Lumpy and you could rest in his house inst-" he was cut off by Splendid's finger to his lips. "Heheheh, relax. I'm not angry with you, in fact I'm quite impressed with how you have every article on me pasted on the wall. It feels like I had a secret sidekick" said Splendid, hoping to rekindle the flame of Toothy's excitement.

"S-sidekick?! Me?!" said Toothy, blushing and heart thumping like mad from the compliment that his idol had given him. Splendid chuckled at his reaction, even found it cute how flustered the beaver got with him. "Yeah, a sidekick that had secretly always been by my side" said Splendid, laughing at how Toothy was literally putting his hands on the sides of his face.

Splendid knew that Toothy had always admired him since Toothy first saw him. But never did he expect it to last this long, but now that he was out of the picture, he could never be his sidekick. "Hey, since I'm out of the job, what about being Splendont's sidekick? He's better than me so you would have a more exciting career with him than me" said Splendid, even though it pained him to admit being inferior to his rival.

"Are you kidding? That guy's a total jerk. He's scary and if you ask me, he looks more like a supervillain to me" said Toothy, shivering and crossing his arms, trying to act tough in front of Splendid. "I know, but he's this town's hero now, he'll protect you now, just give him a chance" said Splendid. "No! I'll never accept him! You'll always be my hero!" said Toothy, yelling like a child who was about to be abandoned by their parents.

"You don't have to like him, as long as he does my duty better, you'll all be fine" said Splendid. "Fine but I still don't like him" said Toothy. There was an awkward silence on the partly unrequited agreement, finally Splendid broke the silence. "So, when can I leave then Toothy?" asked Splendid, "I don't know, how do you feel?" said Toothy. "I feel bit sore and tired, otherwise completely fine" said Splendid. "I don't know, but I think you should stay longer" said Toothy, not willing to let the squirrel go just yet.

Splendid sighed, he was hoping to get out of bed sooner, but he didn't want to seem ungrateful for the beaver's hospitality, and spending some cash just to get him here. "It's getting late though, you sure I could stay?" inquired Splendid. Toothy looked at the window and realized that in his regard to Splendid, he didn't take into account the time that had passed.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I forgot the time. I'll go make some food for you, I'll be right back" said Toothy, rushing to his kitchen. Splendid looked up at the ceiling, the only life he knew was now gone, tomorrow he'd have to find out a new calling for himself. Toothy came back to the room with reheated spaghetti, placing it down on Splendid's lap. "That was fast, but Spaghetti?" asked Splendid. "I just reheated it, it's your favorite food right?" asked Toothy, placing his own plate on his lap. "Heh, yeah, you really do know me" said Splendid, who started eating the spaghetti.

After eating the spaghetti, Toothy took the dishes from him, preparing to wash them. "I could help you know" stated Splendid, wanting to thank Toothy in return for his hospitable treatment. "Its fine, I'll do it by myself" said Toothy, rushing to the kitchen again before Splendid could say another word. He sighed, he wasn't even able to show his thanks toward the freckled beaver.

When Toothy came back, he just stuck his head inside the room. "If you need anything, call my name, the bathroom is in that door over there" he gestured toward the door in the room "and there's some leftover spaghetti in the fridge" said Toothy, preparing to leave. "But where will you sleep?" worried Splendid, "I'll be sleeping on the couch, don't worry I have my own pillow and sheets to keep myself warm there" said Toothy. Before he can leave, Splendid leaped from his bed and blocked his way with his superhuman speed, "Hold it, the least you could do is sleep on your own bed. You've been taking care of me all day" said Splendid with crossed arms.

"I insist, you're my guest for today. You've saved all of us a lot of times, it's the least I can do" retorted the beaver. Splendid contemplated the words of Toothy, he was grateful for him but he didn't really feel all that heroic to him since he admired him but remembered all the times everyone died because of him in the first place. "Then… Then sleep with me" said Splendid. "W-what?" blushed Toothy, Splendid blushed when he saw him blushing, "Not in that way! If you think you're indebted to me and I feel the same, then lets sleep together" said Splendid.

Toothy looked at the bed, "But it's too small for two people" said Toothy, "We'll make it work" insisted Splendid. With the speed only he can do, he got back in the covers of the bed, lifting and inviting the nerdy beaver with him. Toothy couldn't stop the reddening of his cheeks as he joined him on the bed, facing him. As evidenced by him almost falling off of the bed, it was definitely not made for two people. Splendid pulled him close, he could smell Splendid's breath and the feeling of muscular arms around his back didn't help the flushing of his cheeks.

"You comfy?" asked Splendid, not knowing the effect he was giving the beaver. Toothy looked down, trying to hide his face. A muffled yeah was all that Splendid got from Toothy whose face was practically buried on his chest. That was good enough for Splendid and he started sleeping with the younger male, this feeling was unlike anything he felt before. He always slept alone in his house, with nothing to look forward to except a non-catastrophic day. With Toothy however, he felt like he could do anything, and for once in his life, he could look forward to something new other than doing his usual duties and let sleep overtake him.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, to the guy named Dio, I want to say that EVERY fanfic of mine is up to you if they are anthro or still their natural form. Please please please make an account so I could respond to your answers properly instead of typing this. Second, sorry if I haven't been updating lately, I'm about to graduate (yay) and I'll have much more time to update and write stories (hopefully). And just to catch Dio's attention.**

**Dio  
Dio**

**Dio**

**Dio**

**Dio**

**DIo**

**Dio**

**Dio**

**Dio**

**Dio**

**Dio**

Splendid groggily woke up, taking in his surroundings. He realized he was still in bed with Toothy, Toothy was resting his head on his chest, stroking Toothy's freckled check, he decided to gently place his head on the pillow and got off of the bed. He tiptoed to the door and opened it, leaving the beaver to sleep soundly. He went to the front door and his hand stopped inches from the doorknob, Splendid considered leaving but thought it would be rude to leave so abruptly. He turned around, he didn't really much figure out what to do yet, for a long time he had always dreamed of having a normal life but now that he was given a chance to do so, he never knew what to do with it. He had always been a superhero because of his sworn duty, every time that he had tried to do something normal in the past he was needed, hearing a scream or his name from the skies and he comes flying at the speed of light to solve the problem. He stepped off towards the kitchen and started to search the cabinets for anything he could cook up with. Raiding the fridge for raw food, he started cooking for the sleeping beaver.

Toothy woke up alone on the bed, "I just had the best dream ever. Splendid was in my house, spent the night with me and… we cuddled" thought Toothy, while at the same time sad that it was only a dream. He smelled something cooking downstairs, bacon? Who could be cooking inside, he doesn't live with anyone. He ran to the kitchen and saw Splendid cooking up some bacon and eggs, wearing an apron that said "kiss the cook", the steam from the frying pan left him sweating and without a shirt. "S-Splendid?" said Toothy, not believing that it was all real.

"Oh, you're awake" smiled Splendid, placing a plate of bacon and eggs on the table. "I thought I'd cook for us, as thanks" said Splendid, Toothy was a bit distracted by the physique that Splendid exhibited, leaving little to the imagination, wishing the apron wasn't there. Instead he focused on the food that was prepared in front of him. "You cook good…" said Toothy, "Thanks, I usually eat out so I was worried my cooking skills had become sloppy" said Splendid. Awkwardly, they continued to eat, and when they were done, Toothy remembered what they talked about yesterday, "So, what's the first thing you're going to do now that you're out of the superhero business?" asked Toothy, Splendid tried to think but didn't come up with anything. "I don't know, like I said yesterday I never did anything in my life besides be a superhero" said Splendid.

As if on cue, they heard a scream. Splendid opened the front door, pulling it off it's hinges and tried to fly but was stopped by Toothy "Wait!" said Toothy's voice. Splendid stopped mid-flight, a few feet away from Toothy's house. "I thought you were out of the hero business?" asked Toothy, Splendid forgot and floated down. "You're right, its just that I'm so used to it" said Splendid, scratching the back of his head" said Splendid, Toothy didn't care about him being his hero anymore, he just wanted Splendid to have his own purpose. "Splendid, please come back" was all Toothy said. Splendid was never told to not help before, "You're right, I'm going to botch the job up anyway" said Splendid looking down with a weak smile, Toothy saw how sad he had gotten, "No Splendid, I don't want you going out there again just to carry the burden all by yourself, besides, Splendont will just try to kill you again. I-I don't want that Splendid, please, if not for yourself, for me" begged Toothy.

Splendid didn't want to upset Toothy, so he finally decided to let it go. "I appreciate how you're looking out for me Toothy, thank you. No one's ever done that before" said Splendid, hugging Toothy. Toothy blushed madly, only a thin apron was all that blocked between him and Splendid, his bare chest mostly pressed against his face. "Hehehe, besides, I'm not going to let you go do anything dressed in an apron" said Toothy, Splendid blushed remembering he was shirtless and facepalmed. "Hehehehe, I guess I was getting ahead of myself" said Splendid. "Let's go back" said Toothy, both going back to the house.

Splendid remembered his job at the newspaper company, "Damn it I'm late" said Splendid, running past Toothy who was about to close the door, spinning around in a daze. Splendid quickly ran at the speed of light, took a shower, and dressed in his usual trench coat and hat. When Toothy had recovered from his daze, Splendid had already ran all the way back, "Sorry, I'll be back by 5" said Splendid, propping Toothy back up and kissing him in the forehead before leaving. Toothy took a moment to process what just happened and realized he had to wait a while for Splendid. Toothy sighed and went back inside.

Splendid made it to the newspaper company that Lumpy ran, he looked at the clock and saw that he had been 7 minutes late. "You're late again Mr. Acorn…" said Lumpy, who became in charge of the printing press, the last person was cro-marmot and he botched the job constantly making the newspapers wet. "This is going off of your paycheck" said Lumpy dismissively, printing another set of newspapers. "Hopefully the last one" thought Splendid to himself. "Just get to work" said Lumpy, pulling another lever.

Splendid cracked his knuckles and sat on the chair, the advantage he had over this job was that he was in charge of whatever he did as a superhero, he still couldn't believe nobody suspected him just by wearing glasses. All that is about to be over because this will be his last day as a writer of the newspaper company of happy tree town. He started typing the article "Local Superhero Lost to a Better One" he titled it, it hurt his pride to type something like that but it was the truth, at least it was his last day on the job. He continued on with the article:

_There are two things that people affiliate themselves with, the heroes and the villains. Unfortunately for one of two heroes, they had settled an issue permanently, this issue being who will be the protector of the city. Local superhero Splendid had just been defeated by an out of town superhero called Splendont claiming to be the now current protector of the city and dethroned the former superhero. Local residents are shocked by this new prospect of a hero and wonder what will happen under the protection of this new individual. It is with hope that this change would be a good one for the greater good of happy tree town and it's residents. A journalist had managed to get an exclusive interview on the take of Splendid on the situation (For the protection of this journalist, it has been decided to name him Steve) the conversation is as follows: _

_Steve: Splendid right?_

_Splendid: Yeah, that's me_

_Steve: If you forgive my questions, do you have any plans to win back your title as protector of the people?_

_Splendid: No, I think it's only fair that since I've been defeated, that I rightfully give it to Splendont. This town is too big for two superheroes._

_Steve: But isn't it better for two heroes to work together to save the town? Wouldn't it be safer?  
Splendid: Believe me, I'd want it to have come to that, but both of us had agreed to fight it out and whoever lost would leave the protection of the town to the other. Splendont is a competitive and jealous hero, so it wouldn't be right for him to have another partner stealing all the glory so he proposed said battle and we fought it out on his terms. You all probably know what happened next._

_Steve: What are you going to do now that you've been ran out of the hero business?_

_Splendid: That's an excellent question. I may have superpowers, but I've always been curious how it is to live a normal life. Don't expect me to use my reputation as a hero or even introduce myself as a former one. I wish to live fairly like all of you. I know that I may have superpowers, but never in my life have I ever considered being what you call normal. I'll be doing my best to act like an average civilian in this town and I wish to be treated as such. I earned the hearts and respect of people as a hero, now I want to earn it as a person. That's all._

_Steve: If you forgive me for this personal question, do you have someone special to come back to? A wife? Kids? _

_Splendid: I have one but we're still trying things out. And by we I mean only me, I don't know if he's THAT interested in me. But I do know he's a big fan._

_Steve: Oh? So a guy eh? Care to tell us who it is?_

_Splendid: (Chuckling) That is information that I'm willing to withhold from the public_

_Steve: Understandable, as agreed for our interview, only information you shared will be shown and published to the public. Anything else is otherwise pinned on the newspaper company. Thank you very much Mr. Splendid._

_Splendid: The pleasure is all mine._

_ And that's the exclusive interview that Steve had gotten from the superhero. Any requests to ask about more information about Splendid will be declined by the Newspaper Company as well as Splendid as he told Steve. This will probably be the last article regarding Splendid as his superhero career seems to be over. Meanwhile this is a new beginning for Splendont's protection. Will he be able to fulfil his duties? Will he be more famous and respected than Splendont? Only the future can tell, so stay updated every day with the Newspaper Company, always the truth and nothing but the truth!_

Splendid took the article and gave it to Lumpy, who started mass producing them for the world to see. While Lumpy was busy, Splendid started writing his resignation letter, after doing so, he left it on his desk for Mole to find, (If Mole even manages to realize what it is) and plans to ditch this identity altogether. He questioned himself whether it was a good idea to write about Toothy, he was a sweet freckled guy, a fan too, he's just afraid that he might scare him off. He headed back to his own house, he'll tell Toothy about all this later. He just hoped Toothy would keep it a secret. For now, he's the only one he could trust with all this.


	4. Chapter 4

Splendont flew above the city, he was happy that he had finally established his dominance over the city, the work he will be doing will no longer be questionably split with Splendid, no longer would he be mistaken for a lookalike, and most of all, no more Splendid. He had recently read the town's newspaper, "Local Superhero Lost to a Better One", and he could not be happier when he had read the news of Splendid's surrender, he had actually surrendered. "HELP! HELP!" heard Splendid with his super hearing, flying fast towards the location of the voice of distress. "HELP! HELP!" shouted Petunia, Splendont landed in front of Petunia, ready to deal with whatever crime that he expected. "What!? Is there a thief!? Are you in danger!?" asked Splendont, excited to carry out his first recognizable duty. "… Who are you?" asked Petunia. Splendont's eye twitched, shouldn't he already be known? He took a deep breath and calmed himself down to try to establish a good relationship with the pink chipmunk. "I'm Splendont, the new hero of the town. Now tell me miss, what is it you need help with?" said Splendont. Petunia pointed at a cat resting on the tree branch, "I can't get my cat" pleaded Petunia. Splendont sighed, flying up and getting the cat down and giving it to Petunia. "Thank you so much Splendid!" said Petunia, running off back to her house. "It's Splendont!" shouted Splendont, cursing Splendid's name.

Meanwhile…

Toothy and Cuddles were on their respective motor-powered vehicles, particularly a skate park. Cuddles back-flipped and somersaulted on the slopes of the skate park, Cuddles and Toothy usually spent their vacant time jumping over the artificial hills and had always been for the last few years. Toothy's mind however didn't match the same enthusiasm and excitement that Cuddles had skating across the place. His mind lingered to Splendid, more specifically, Splendid kissing him on the forehead. He slowed his pedalling and stopped, remembering the faint feeling of Splendid's lips on his forehead. He kissed him, he had actually kissed him. He blushed as Cuddles stopped in front of him, noticing he was staring into space and thinking of something. "W-whoa!" said Giggles, almost crashing into Toothy, Cuddles had grabbed her, preventing Toothy from having an accident. "Whew! Thanks Cuddles!" said Giggles, roller skating past him.

"Toothy? Hello earth to Toothy?" said Cuddles, trying to snap Toothy from his daydreaming. "TOOTHY!" shouted Cuddles, Toothy got startled, almost falling off of his own bicycle. "I-I wha-what!?" stuttered Toothy, taken by surprise. "You've been staring into space dude, is there something bothering you?" asked Cuddles. "W-what makes you say that?" lied Toothy, "Toothy, you're bad at lying you know that right? Was it about yesterday?" asked Cuddles, interrogating his own best friend. "N-no…" said Toothy, trying to cover his own thoughts up. Cuddles immediately knew he was still lying. "Was it about Splendid?" asked Cuddles, Toothy started blushing more and looked down. "O-of course not" said Toothy.

"Aha! It's about him isn't it!? I always knew you had a crush on him!" said Cuddles, pointing an accusing finger at him. "D-do not!" said Toothy, "Hah! It's no use Toothy, I can read you like a comic book! You're practically blushing now that I brought him up!" laughed Cuddles. Toothy punched him in the shoulder, "Okay okay, just shut up already!" said Toothy. Cuddles' laugh died down and he whispered in Toothy's ear "So… Have you made your move yet?" asked Cuddles, "No Cuddles, it would be creepy. I brought him there to rest, not to have a one night stand" said Toothy. Cuddles sighed, "And this is why you're still single" said Cuddles, Toothy's ego got shot by that statement. "You take that back" said Toothy, frowning at Cuddles. "Nuh-uh, not until you admit you wanted Splendid" said Cuddles, stepping back and dramatizing and mocking Toothy, "Oh Splendid, I never knew how manly you were. Hold me in your big strong arms and take me now" mimicked Cuddles, Toothy couldn't take it anymore, stepping up to Cuddles, he readied his bicycle. "That's it, I'll race you! If I win, you stop harassing me about Splendid!" said Toothy. Cuddles liked this idea, "And if I win?" asked Cuddles, Toothy did not think about this, "Then… then I admit I like him" said Toothy, "Ugh, how boring. I know! If I win, you have to kiss Splendid, not on the cheeks but on the lips!" said Cuddles. Toothy's face couldn't get any more red after that, "No that's too much!" shouted Toothy, "Oh well, guess I'll keep talking about Splendid" said Cuddles, tossing and playing with his skateboard in his hands. Toothy gritted his teeth, "You know what? Fine! I won't lose!" said Toothy, getting ready to pedal like it mattered. "Last one to the water tower wins!" said Cuddles, getting ready to ride down the street as well.

Splendid walked back to Toothy's house, not wanting to use his flying ability, the last thing he needed was Splendont misunderstanding him and having to fight it out again. He hadn't really explained well where he was going or what he was going to do, when he had arrived there was nobody around, "Toothy? You home?" asked Splendid, but nobody answered, he sat on the couch in disappointment. Although he had thought of just the thing to make up for his abrupt leave. He went out of the house and headed to the market, buying a slew of ingredients for the beaver.

Toothy panted in exhaustion, barely able to balance his bicycle after the race the two had. All of it was for naught as he had just lost to his friend Cuddles, who had a smug grin on his face. "You know what this means right?" said Cuddles smugly. "Yeah yeah you win the bet" said Toothy, crossing his arms and huffing in the other direction. "Aw don't take it too seriously. You still win in some way though" said Cuddles, Toothy sighed, "What if he doesn't… You know. Like me?" said Toothy, "Oh come on, what's there not to like about you? You know a lot about him, you became a dentist, a firefighter, film developer, mailman, an office worker, and a driver, and you're one of the most talented guys out here! I'd be surprised if he hadn't made a move on you yet" said Cuddles encouragingly. Toothy knew Cuddles meant well, he was actually just too shy to admit it, he blushed and remembered Splendid's kiss. "He…. He technically already did" whispered Toothy. "Whoa really!? What did he do?" said Cuddles, his curiosity peaking. "He… Kissed me on the forehead" said Toothy, "Aha! He definitely likes you!" shouted Cuddles, Toothy immediately covered his friend's mouth. "Okay he kissed me. But, he may have done it out of reflex" said Toothy, "Bullshit! Last thing I know, Splendid never kissed anybody before" said Cuddles, "You think so?" asked Toothy. "Yeah! You're practically a hero magnet!" complimented Cuddles, "Hehehe, don't be ridiculous" said Toothy, flattered by Cuddles. "And don't forget our bet!" reminded Cuddles. "Ugh, yeah yeah I'll get around to it. Eventually…" said Toothy. Cuddles snickered as they rode back up the hills.

It was late in the evening, Toothy had parked his bicycle in the garage and went outside his house. He wondered where Splendid had went since the morning, he had taken off without even properly saying goodbye. Toothy looked down in disappointment, Splendid had left and probably doesn't need him anymore, he thought of how foolish he was for thinking that there may be something between them. He looked at the sky, as if expecting him to come flying back. He heard a sound coming from the door, snoring? He followed the source of the noise, opening it to find Splendid, sleeping on the couch, a pile of freshly baked cupcakes on the coffee table. A note was left beside the cupcakes saying

Thanks for the hospitality Toothy. Hope you love cupcakes. 3

-Love Splendid

Toothy looked at Splendid, and back to the letter. He found it sweet that Splendid took the time to bake for him, he took a cupcake and ate one, for a superhero, Splendid really made great cupcakes. He went upstairs and took a blanket from his closet, he went back to drape it on Splendid's sleeping form. Toothy was about to leave, exhausted from his and Cuddles' bout earlier. But Splendid's hand shot out, and pulled Toothy with him, hugging him and at the same time trapping him. Toothy blushed at the situation he was in, he could feel the rising and falling of Splendid's chest with each breath Splendid took. Deciding to make the best out of the situation, he got as comfortable as he could and buried his face on Splendid's neck.

Splendont on the other hand was at an odds with the other heroes of Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad, the new leadership had struck the others by surprise. "What do you mean he's no longer the leader!?" shouted Wonder Wanda, she refused to believe a single word Splendont had said, Splendid was almost like a brother to her. "Error, error, designated leader unrecognized" said tick-talk. "Hmph, just accept this already. It's all over the news, Splendid quit, I replaced him. Simple as that" said Splendont. "Even so, your destructive behaviour and arrogant attitude is insufferable, Splendid at least had humility despite his incompetence to handle the situation at times" said Man-O-War. Webster glared at him, "And you're supposed to be on our side?" said Webster, "Just telling the truth, I still prefer Splendid over him" defended Man-O-War. Wonder Wanda sighed, "If you can prove to us that you're just as capable and tolerable as a leader as Splendid, then we will accept you" said Webster. "What!? You can't be serious Webster!" said Wonder Wanda, "She has a point Wanda, let's see how much he can do Splendid's role before we judge him" said Man-O-War. "Battery low, need to recharge" said Tick-talk, leaving the room and the three heroes. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room sleeping" said Wonder Wanda, leaving Splendont with the two. Splendont grinned, "So, where's my room?"

**To everybody trying to encourage me to update more often, don't worry. There is still one more week of school left and I'll be free! At least I hope that I am after that. I don't have any intentions of abandoning this story and leaving it unfinished. I just ask that you be patient. I'm close to finishing things up and I can finally relax. Also, Dio, everyone in this story is anthro so there's your answer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Toothy felt a little bit uncomfortable, opening his eyes, he realized he had slept completely on top of Splendid, with Splendid's arms still wrapped around him. Wanting to get out of his living cage, Toothy nudged Splendid as best as he could. Splendid woke up in a daze, confused about what was happening around him. "W-wha?" said Splendid, yawning and looking at Toothy who was immobilized in his hold. "You going to let me go Splendid?" asked Toothy with a nervous smile. "Oh, uh, right, hehehe… sorry" said Splendid, finally letting him go of his grip.

Toothy felt sore all over, Splendid definitely did not make as a good bed despite being initially comfortable in his embrace. "It's okay, you were… comfy. At least for the first few hours" said Toothy, getting up and stretching. "Well then, tell me anytime and you can use me as your personal bed" said Splendid sitting up on the couch, Toothy blushed at the thought of having Splendid lay down with him on top, he quickly tried to dissipate his imagination as they were becoming lewd for his idol. "Uh, yeah, sure" said Toothy nervously.

There was an awkward silence between the two tree friends, both feelings for each other still being kept secret. "So, you wanna go somewhere?" asked Toothy, wanting to break the awkwardness. "Somewhere? Well, I've never tried Petunia and Handy's diner before. I heard they have the best breakfast joint, second only to Russel and Mime's restaurant" said Splendid. "Well then, let's go, let me get ready first" said Toothy, washing his face and brushing his teeth, same with Splendid.

The two walked to Handy and Petunia's diner, Disco Bear was crying his eyes out for the millionth time for still being single, Pop was beside him, comforting him while Cub wandered off, thankfully Handy was there to help the poor baby from getting any accidents. Nutty was drinking the whole bottle of syrup and of course, Cuddles and Giggles were there, publicly displaying their love for each other. Just as both Splendid and Toothy entered, the tree friends turned and when they saw Splendid, they immediately asked him all sorts of questions except for Disco Bear and Pop. "Splendid! What are you doing here?" asked Giggles, "You going to be a hero again?" asked Nutty, "Are you doing all right?" asked Handy, all those questions bombarded Splendid but he recovered from the surprise questions and cleared his throat to gain their attention. "No, I am not going to take my title back. I came here to enjoy myself with Toothy" he winked at Toothy, who in turn hid behind his shoulder to hide his blushing, especially from Cuddles, "And I am no longer a superhero, I am just Splendid. I want to be normal like all of you now, Splendont can protect and fight for the whole town in my place" said Splendid, the whole diner got disappointed, they thought their long-time champion would come back as their sworn protector.

"Okay enough all of you, Splendid's a customer so stop bothering him… That goes for you too Handy" said Petunia, dragging him by the ear. "Ow ow o ow! Don't pull so hard Petunia!" said Handy, holding his precious ear. Fortunately, he regained his bearings from the pain fast enough to stop Cub from sticking a metal fork inside an electric socket. Toothy and Splendid sat on one of the tables, "Sorry about that Toothy, I forgot how popular I am with the others" said Splendid, "T-that's okay Splendid. It didn't bother me at all. It's just that, I mean you living with me, spending time on a nerd which is me, I sometimes forget that you were even a superhero to begin with even though I always knew you as one" said Toothy. "You're saying you see me more as a person?" asked Splendid. "Well… Yeah, I mean. I thought you had it all back then. I thought you had planned everything ahead, super smart, basically I thought you would never be interested to hang out with normal people, much less to be normal at all" said Toothy. "To be honest, it's kind of fun to be, no annoying villains, nobody dying because of me, life is perfect… at least I wish it'd be" said Splendid, looking down and showing a hint of sadness. "Why? Is there something wrong?" asked Toothy, Splendid smiled and did his best to hide his emotions, "You don't need to concern yourself with it. I'm happy to be here. With you, as your… friend" he said that and an obvious hint of forcefulness was emphasized on the last word.

Petunia in the meantime, went over to their table, giving them a menu to read and decide what to order. "Now, what can I get for you two?" asked Petunia, readying a pen and a small notepad to write down their order. The two had checked their menus, not sure what to decide. "Hmmm" said Splendid and Toothy, still skimming through the menu. Cuddles saw that Toothy was indecisive and got a devious idea for them, he went over to their table and snuck up behind Toothy. "You know, I heard that the racing heart is one of the best orders you can get from this place" said Cuddles, Toothy turned to him, "Really? What kind of dish is it?" asked Toothy. "Find out for yourself" said Cuddles, slinking to his own table and sitting beside Giggles. Toothy did not know what the big deal was, but if what Cuddles said was true, Splendid would have a good first impression of the place. "I'll have the racing heart please" said Toothy, Petunia blushed at them, writing down the order and leaving. "Hey… She didn't even get my order" said Splendid, "Come to think of it, you're right, she might have forgotten about you" said Toothy, wondering what the big deal was for Petunia to leave almost immediately.

Petunia came back, with pancakes that were topped with butter and syrup on a plate. But what really caught their attention was what Handy carried with him, a fishbowl shaped glass that had two straws that twisted and turned all around each other to, the two ends so close to each other you'd think that whoever the other occupied the other straw would need to be as close to each other as possible to the other one. "One racing heart for the two lovebirds, and pancakes, on the house" said Petunia, the couple placing the orders of the two flustered boys. Handy bent down to Toothy's ear and whispered "Congratulations" to him, and left. The two stared at the bizarre straw of the unusual sweet drink that they were given. "I, uh, hehe, might as well, don't wanna waste it" said Toothy, doing his best to avoid Splendid's own lips from the other straw. Splendid on the other hand, was not faring well. True to the drink's name, his heart was racing the moment he had placed his lips on the straw, all sorts of thoughts of what could be accumulated in his mind. Desire to be closer to the purple beaver clouded his mind, before thinking "fuck it" and decided to make the first move over the nerdy beaver.

He took Toothy's waist with one arm and pulled him close, earning an "Eep!" from Toothy. At first, Splendid regretted doing that, he thought Toothy's views of him would turn from hero to creep instantly but instead, Toothy calmed down and eased himself on Splendid's hold. Splendid felt amazing, he had never felt this way for someone before and he was glad that the little gamble he made had paid off. Cuddles snickered at the two, Giggles was surprised that Splendid was gay, Nutty kept chugging syrup, Petunia and Handy felt happy for them, while Pop and Disco Bear were busy minding their own business.

"Toothy" called Splendid, Toothy took his mouth off of the straw and listened to him, "I… I know we hadn't really known each other well yet but. I. You make me feel like actually am a real person instead of some superhero, all my life all I've done was try to save lives. But, being with you, in this diner with everyone else, I feel like I can do anything. And not because I can have super powers but I feel that I can overcome anything that comes my way. I… *sigh* What I'm saying is, will you accept me as your boyfriend?" confessed Splendid. Toothy didn't know what to say at that point, but he did know what to do, he kissed Splendid Splendid was taken by surprise but he smiled throughout the kiss, kissing him back and pulling him closer. Cuddles took out a camera and took a picture, Toothy knew that Cuddles wouldn't let it go next time they'd talk but that didn't matter to him, what mattered to him the most was Splendid.

They broke the kiss, both tree friends finally having known their feelings for each other. There was still something gnawing at the back of Toothy's head, and chose to try to get closure on the subject. "Splendid… Is it out of lust?" asked Toothy, Splendid himself answered "Of course not, would you have any doubts for Mr Hero here?" asked Splendid, one eyebrow raised and a grin to match it with. "Just making sure" said Toothy, both returning to their drinks. Not as fan and superhero, but as an official couple.

Somewhere in the distance, a lone figure had stared at the town. He decided that with his newfound powers, this town would be the perfect place to test out his abilities. And if it had a hero, all the more better for him to humiliate whoever it was and prove how much better he was by dominating them completely.

**For the next few chapters I'm going to be making a temporary OC as a villain that will eventually defeat the SSSSSuper Squad. I'm questioning whether I would use Axel or not in this story and just make another OC (a temporary one). I feel bad cause I'm currently making another story that will have Axel redeem himself for what he did in "All that Glitters is not Gold". And if I'm going to make a super villain OC, what would his powers be? What background? Leave your ideas in the reviews guys **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, no Splendid or Toothy chapter today. This chapter will be dedicated to the supervillains of the story, thanks to Lolitafreak88 and Jinx vatic for the story ideas. This will be the league of villains that will oppose the SSSSSuper Squad on the next chapter.**

"Please no, I don't wanna die!" screamed an alligator, as he was strapped to a metal chair. The scientists left him and watched through a one way glass window that let them view what was about to happen. Previous prisoners had been carelessly tossed aside to let the next prisoner occupy the chair. The alligator squirmed in his seat as the prisoners who themselves have been strapped to metal chairs as well, screaming obscenities at the glass window, knowing that the scientists were watching them. "You think you can get away with this?" screamed a prisoner, "When my dad finds out about this, he'll make you sorry!" screamed another one. None of their screaming bothered the scientists one bit, these convicts were chosen to be "volunteers" if you can call them that. They were told that if they participated in a harmless experiment, they would be set free, of course this was a lie to cover up the illegal experiment they had in mind. A radioactive material was found in a crash site, this rock had mutated the animal and fauna there, somehow becoming healthier as evidenced by the rapid growth of the plants and animals but killing the others who have not adapted to the radiation. The military had actually peaked an interest in the radioactive rock, if they were to master this, they would be invincible, rapid growth and health would make super soldiers that would quell a threat easily.

The scientists pressed a button and a hatch opened in the floor of the room, the radiated rock had been presented to all three prisoners, and they all writhed in agony, killing them. The radiation peeled off their skin, giving them a slow painful death. To the scientists' surprise, the alligator had survived, the scientists hid the rock back to the hatch and sending the soldiers to retrieve the alligator. "Congratulations, you earned your freedom" said a scientist through an intercom. The soldiers unstrapped him and started carrying him, for further experimentation to find out how he had survived. Little did they know, they will never find out. "GET. OFF. OF ME!" screamed the alligator, feeling his rage literally radiate through himself, the soldiers started coughing up blood, their skin peeling and it became hard to breathe. The scientists were stunned by this, the alligator got up and went through the door. He looked at them and glared, "You had this coming" said the alligator, stretching his hand out and giving the scientists a taste of his own medicine. When the scientists were dead, he thought of leaving when he thought of the irradiated rock again, he opened the hatch by pressing the button, went back to his supposed room of death, he threw the rock on the blood caked floor and crushed it with his foot, smashing it into pieces. "Nobody will take away my right to live" said the alligator.

He went to leave but stopped when he saw a lone figure blocking the exit, "If you're here to stop me, be my guest! I'll kill you just like all of them" said the alligator, the lone figure stepped into the light and was revealed to be a green flying squirrel. "Relax, I find you worthy to stand with me as an equal" was all that the green squirrel said, the alligator looked behind the squirrel and saw many battered and beaten guards and soldiers. "Who are you?" asked the alligator. The green squirrel smirked, "Splendo" said Splendo, "What about you? You want to join me and dominate the world as gods?" offered Splendo, the alligator hadn't really planned to do anything other than survive, but if it meant solidifying his ideals to the world and for once value his existence in life, he was in. The alligator smirked and shook Splendo's hand, "Bwahahaha! I'm in!" said the alligator, Splendo smiled in glee, the first member had just joined. "Thanks! Mister…" said Splendo, not sure what to call his newfound friend. "Radigator, call me Radigator" said Radigator…

An eagle had situated himself on top of a tower, the city he was currently having "fun" in was in turmoil. "Somebody help!" "Police!" "Mommy!" were just few of the cries that had the city booming with, the eagle had been shooting innocent civillians left and right, using them as target practice to perfect his skill with firearms. He found moving targets more realistic and practical as he shot a running adult straight to the forehead. He had not been anticipating one thing however, and that was in a form of a chopper that had flew near him. "Tch, just my luck. Whatever, I'll kill you just like the rest" said the eagle, aiming for the pilot, he did not count on multiple helicopters coming in, and he was blinded by lights coming from all directions. "Fuck!" said the eagle, he may have been a sharpshooter when it came to aiming, but being obstructed by light was another thing. "Walter! You are under arrest for mass murder and illegal possession of firearms! Surrender now or prepare to be shot" said the voice coming through a megaphone of one of the helicopters, lasers from sniper rifles were aimed at him from different directions. "Shit, looks like this is the end of the line for me" said Walter, preparing to give one last shot before dying.

A green blur suddenly went behind one of the helicopters and hurled it at another, making both explode and fall down, crushing some people. "What the…" said Walter, confused by the strange events. "Need a hand?" said a voice next to him, he turned to see it was Radigator, "Who the hell are you!?" shouted Walter, Radigator said nothing and started using his powers on the pilots of the rest of the aircrafts, making the pilots lose control as they screamed in pain and agony, crashing down on top of the buildings. The green blur stopped and floated in front of him, he was in awe at his saviour. "Who the hell are you guys!?" said Walter, Splendo grinned at him, "That's something we haven't thought of yet. But I didn't save you for nothing, what say you join us? I promise you, the alternative is painful and regretful" threatened Splendo. Finding no other choice, and seeing no disadvantages to the deal, he agreed to join them. "Heh, fine. As long as I get to do as I want, I'll join you and lizard skin over here" said Walter. "I am not a lizard" growled Radigator. Splendo raised a hand, prompting Radigator to stop himself from trying to kill Walter. "Welcome aboard! What's your name?" asked Splendo, Walter remained a stoic expression and said "Walter, but you can call me Eagle Eye" said Eagle Eye.

It was night in a certain place, a couple was sleeping peacefully inside the house. A hyena had snuck inside a room, mist had begun pouring everywhere around the couple, the hyena had begun howling inside the room, waking the couple up. "Do you guys wanna hear a song?" shouted the hyena, the couple saw that she had a knife strapped to her boot and slowly nodded, whoever this intruder was, they had better not mess with her.

And here comes the Boogeyman

The Boogeyman comes for me

Here comes the Boogeyman

He's gonna take me in my sleep

No use to lock out the Boogeyman

Or chain him to a tree

There's no hiding in the basement

'cause the Boogeyman needs no key

Scratching on the window

Soon soon soon

I'm gonna give you all my love

Boogeyman school

Scratching on the window

Soon soon soon

Howwwwwl

Boogeyman school

Here comes the Boogeyman

The Boogeyman's in my bed

Here comes the Boogeyman

I think I want to give him ****

Son, have you heard 'em say

They're gonna chase him out of town

They've got a shovel in their left hand

And in their right they've got a gun

Scratching on the window

Soon soon soon

I'm gonna give you all my love

Boogeyman school

Scratching on the window

Soon soon soon

Howwwwwl

Boogeyman school

El chupacabra

El chupacabra

El chupacabra

No va comer nos

El chupacabra

El chupacabra

El chupacabra

No va comer nos

Scratching on the window

Soon soon soon

I'm gonna give you all my love

Boogeyman school

Scratching on the window

Soon soon soon

Howwwwwl

Boogeyman school

"How was it?" said the hyena, coming face to face with the girl, their faces just an inch against each other. "I-it w-was good" said the girl, wanting this house intruder to just go away. The hyena started laughing ike… what you imagine a hyena would laugh like. The couple laughed nervously along with her, maybe if they laughed as well, she would go away? She slowly calmed down, the laughter died and silence followed. After a few seconds, she finally broke it. "Time to die" said the hyena, quickly lifting her leg, grabbing the knife and slicing the couples' necks in one swift motion, matting her fur with blood. Out of the mists that she had summoned, a figure had appeared behind her, the hyena was surprised, she heard that this particular couple were living alone, had she been followed?

Splendo appeared before her, "Well done, well done. You really like to strike fear into the hearts of your victims" clapped Splendo, the hyena branded her in his direction. "Oh don't point that thing at me, I'm offering you a place to be with us. In fact, your power is most useful for our small group" said Splendo, "Sorry hun, I only play solo" said the hyena, the knife gleamed through the mist and window, prompting Eagle Eye to shoot it out of her hands, a bullet shot through the window and struck the blade of the knife, knocking it to the wall of the house. The hyena was stunned, not only was she never ambushed before but disarmed. Splendo had suddenly grabbed her by the throat, and pinned her to the wall. "I am not going to ask again! Either you join us or I'll have my friend here skin you alive!" said Splendo, Radigator appeared behind Splendo, ready to obey his command at a snap of a finger. The dominant attitude of Splendo really turned her on, his strength, his way of getting what he wants, she thought he was the perfect man for her. She thrust her head at him, kissing him full on the lips. He didn't even flinch or react, and that turned her on anymore. Biting his lip, she pulled away, "I'm all yours baby" said the hyena, "And call me Misty, get it in your head handsome" said Misty.

A robbery had been going on in some bank. Four robbers had all the people get down and the police officers forced to disarm themselves lest someone gets killed. "John! Get that guy to open the safe!" said the robber. The robber pointed to a sloth who slowly pointed the gun at a random employee.

The employee had opened the vault, and the sloth started hauling all the money it can into a bunch of duffel bags. The employee smiled and tiptoed to the sloth, knocking him out and hiding his body in the corner. "Any of you move and we will fucking shoot all of you dead you hear me!?" warned one of the robbers. "This heist is going so well, never thought it would" said one robber, "Yeah, hey, what's John taking so long for?" said a robber, "Hey John, what's the hold up?" asked the other robber. A cough can be heard and John's voice echoed from the vault, "There's a lot of money here, I'm almost done" said John's voice, "That's all right buddy, take your time. Just hurry up before someone calls the cops" said the third robber. Unknown to them, John was knocked out, and the real employee had been stuffed down under a desk tied up.

A sloth crawled up the vents, towing the bags of money with him, and falling down the vent and into the backrooms of the bank. The sloth morphed to his true form, a cat to be exact. "Heh, heh, heh, easy money as always. Good thing these guys have decided to rob this bank, this is the biggest haul I've gotten to date!" said the cat with glee. Mist had begun pouring into the room, "Ugh, somebody needs to clean this place up" said the cat, assuming that the place was just dusty. He suddenly felt a knife in his throat, "Move. And you die" said Misty, Eagle Eye pointed a pistol and Radigator stood and radiated an intimidating aura. The cat begun sweating bullets. "H-hey, no need to kill me. I'll return the money I swear!" said the cat, Splendo appeared beside Misty, slapping her ass, making her purr. "You handled hat heist well, you infiltrated their ranks and got out of there unscathed. You'll make the perfect spy, that is, if you join us" said Splendo. "So… I'm not in trouble?" asked the cat, "No, but you will use your abilities for me, or you will be in serious trouble" said Splendo, crushing the metal door that lead outside. "So are you in or not?" asked Splendo, the cat thought about it, and saw he had no choice, and like the coward he was, he accepted. "F-fine, just don't kill me!" said the cat. Misty put her knife away and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Welcome to our ranks, what should we call you?" asked Splendo, the cat had never thought of a super villain name before, he had always used his powers for his own personal gain, and he never had any known talents and only copied others. He got an idea, and basing it off of his own ability, he smiled and said "Copy Cat, you can call me Copy Cat" said Copy Cat.


	7. Chapter 7

Splendid had finally found a job for himself. He had gathered all the old comic books that had been in one of the old abandoned warehouses that contained not only old editions of comic books in his name, but also unsold merchandise including one's dedicated to the SSSSSuper Squad. He reminisced how he had showed the ropes of being a superhero to Wander Wanda, Webster's quirky personality, how they had found Tick-Talk and gave him a purpose in place of his initial purpose as a robot of war, and finally Man-O-War's sarcastic personality, which reminded him all the more about the place he lost in the squad. But he comforted himself, knowing that the squad is now probably in more competent leadership than it was before.

He had built the comic store in a matter of hours with the help of his powers, using his laser eyes to quickly dry the cement and super speed to construct the building in a matter of hours that no man could possibly do. He had everything planned out, the store had been built with air conditioning, the comic books had been neatly stocked in the bookshelves, and the figurines and merchandise were neatly displayed all over the walls.

He had his own nametag that read "Hi, I'm Splendid" that he proudly wore. What's more, his bandana enhanced the theme of superheroes inside the store by giving himself a superhero appearance which is literally what he used to be.

Splendid had customers already lined up, even Shifty and Lifty, his two nemeses when it came to crime fighting, had bought some of his comics to pass the time. Pop came in to buy toys for Cub to use, Giggles and Petunia had bought the figurines, Wonder Wanda and Webster had become popular between the two, not knowing the other members of the squad that well considering the only superhero around the town were Splendid and Splendont, Mole, Lumpy and Handy read the comic books after work, Russel and Mime bought some figurines for some decorations around the restaurant to liven up the place. And finally, hearing of this new comic book store that had been so quickly built within the day, Toothy and Cuddles went there, Toothy found it ironic that Splendid, a former superhero, was now selling superhero merchandise in his own store.

"So this is what you've been up to?" asked Toothy, Splendid smiled at him. "Yeah, I wanted to keep my connection with my old teammates" said Splendid, Toothy flicked a bobble head of Splendid, making it jingle against his finger. "Does it feel awkward?" asked Toothy, "Not really, it's just like my old job, except more relaxing than the other" said Splendid. Cuddles snickered at the two, making Toothy roll his eyes. "Say babe, what brought you here? Me? Or this store?" asked Splendid, Toothy began to get anxious, "Not so loud! I can't take more questions about our relationship from our friends" said Toothy, who glared at Cuddles.

"Sure, sure I could do that" said Splendid, "If I get a kiss" he continued. Toothy sighed, for a superhero, Splendid sure was needy for his affections. He went around the counter, kissing him on the cheek. "I think you missed" said Splendid, Toothy blushed, wasn't it enough? "Fine" said Toothy, kissing him full on the lips, Splendid growled and hugged him, a hand trailing toward Toothy's huge tail, stroking it sensually. Toothy's eyes widened and moaned unintentionally, breaking away from Splendid, making Cuddles burst out laughing.

Splendid was equally surprised by his reaction, growing curious he asked Toothy about what had just happened, "Toothy? Are you… Sensitive there?" asked Splendid, Toothy had all heads turned from his overly loud moan he gave, even Pop had covered Cub's ears from the lewd noise he had accidentally made. "Y-yes…" said Toothy, Splendid got more fascinated by this new fact and decided to prod Toothy more about this. "Did you like it" said Splendid, reaching out for his tail again, Toothy backed away and blurted "I'llseeyalatergoodbye" said Toothy hurriedly, running back to his house for some much needed privacy.

Splendid chuckled, loving how flustered Toothy had gotten. His mood grew into a worried one though, noticing that the clouds had darkened, predicting that it would be raining soon, Splendid hoped that Toothy would make it to his house before it rained down on him.

**Back in an abandoned prison somewhere…**

Radigator, Eagle Eye, Misty, and Copycat all gathered in the area, Splendo looked at them expectantly, their compliance was still something questionable as this was something he was not sure of. "So care to tell us what you plan to do with all of us now?" asked Eagle Eye, he didn't trust the government knowing he was a wanted criminal, but it doesn't mean that he wanted to trust any of these people. He looked at Copy Cat who had chosen to look like him, which he found really irritating. "Who cares? We're free to do whatever we want. We'll crush anybody who gets in our way" said Radigator, the hatred he felt towards the scientists felt needed to be felt by everyone in the world.

"Now now, why so hostile Eagle Eye, you know you'd be dead by now if it weren't for him" said Misty, looking at Splendo dreamily. "Are you kidding!? This guy could be leading us all in a trap for all we care! He could be gathering us all and turning us in for one big bounty!" shouted Eagle Eye. Copy Cat broke his illusion, he never considered that this would happen. "R-really!? Y-you think he'd do that!?" asked Copy Cat nervously, "Of course it's possible! You stupid feline!" said Eagle Eye.

Misty brandished her knife at him, "If you even think about leaving, know that you're not going to be leaving here alive" threatened Misty, Eagle Eye glared at him and aimed his pistol at him, "I'd like to see you try" said Eagle Eye, Radigator was ready to use his power to destroy both villains while Copy Cat disguised himself as a cabinet, not wanting to get caught in the fight.

"SILENCE" yelled the authoritative voice of Splendo, both of them stood down reluctantly, Eagle Eye with respect for his power, and Misty with lust for the would-be super villain, along with Radigator, and calming Copy Cat, returning to his original form. "I am not here to turn any of you in, I wish for us all to be united under one banner" said Splendo, glaring at all the other villains. "And? For what purpose?" asked Radigator, peaking his own interest.

"Aren't you all tired of being ostracized by other people? Don't you find it unfair just because we're different that they get to be the normal ones? Treating us as the scum of the earth while they get to live out their lives in luxury while we suffered for them?" asked Splendo, each word slowly swayed the others, Splendo was having an effect on them, turning them all not only against people they hated, but against the whole world.

"Y-yeah! They think that just because we exist, we deserve to be trampled on! If they think I'm not good enough, let's see how good they are at surviving!" said Copy Cat. "

Hah! I don't know about you guys, but killing people in their sleep is getting boring! It's time the whole world knows who we really are! A little publicity isn't a bad start for ourselves!" agreed Misty.

"Hmph! You got a point. These people sought justice from me, but they had turned on me after everything I did! I say we let them taste what it feels like to be under their filthy boots!" said Eagle Eye, wanting to vent his rage out on those who he viewed as the real traitors.

"I don't care! As long as I live my life the way I want it, and without people getting in the way I say let them suffer. They'll pay for letting people like me suffer like some garbage to be discarded for their liking after keeping me locked up!" said Radigator, clenching his fists.

Splendo smiled, everything was going according to plan. "And to start it all off, we need to eliminate the biggest threat that stands in our way. And that's the SSSSSuper Squad. Copy Cat shivered in his boots, he had heard of the SSSSSuper Squad, they were basically superheroes that responded to any threats in the world.

"D-do we even stand a chance against them? What if they are coming for us now?" asked Copy Cat, who hysterically looked around him, paranoid of being caught. "Oh they're not coming to us, we're coming to them!" said Splendo, grinning and telling them where they shall ambush the superheroes.

**So I searched up a supervillain team name generator, tell me which ones are good, or better yet, tell me any idea for any names you have come up with:**

**Council of Extraordinary Villains**

**Alliance of Extreme Villains**

**The Untamed Villains**

**The New Law Squad**

**The Juvenile Rebels**

**The Freaks of Nature**

**These villains have backstories relating to being ostracized from society but I only plan to tell them at a certain time for each one so I don't want to spoil them for you guys yet. So the name should be related to being an outcast. Also, feel free to tell me what kind of reason you think Splendo should have for becoming a villain, cause having a superman-like villain be one is hard to think a background for, aside from being completely evil from the start.**


	8. Chapter 8

Splendid had closed up his shop, he was worried about Toothy, not only for being too touchy in public despite Toothy's shyness or experience, and for letting him leave the store with the skies as dark as it was now.

He felt guilty, making Toothy emit moans that he had found rather sexy for himself, though come to think of it, it had been inappropriate and unprofessional to act like that, not to mention being intimate in front of their friends.

With record speed no tree friend could have done, he closed up shop, the rain poured heavily on him as he took off running back to their home, all thoughts focused on Toothy.

He had dashed to the front porch, opening the door and entering just as fast as he had left. "Toothy? You there?" asked Splendid, no answer came from the whole house. But he did hear the faint sound of water running in the upstairs bathroom.

Toothy's wet clothes were scattered along the stairs, probably tossed aside in a hurry to get out of them. He picked them up and put them inside the hamper, hearing him hum in the shower.

He tried to open the door, and to his surprise it wasn't locked. He entered inside, Toothy still not having noticed him. He shed his own clothes including his own bandana, and called out to him, "Toothy" said Splendid, wanting to make his presence known.

Toothy's humming stopped and he remained silent, stopping whatever he was doing and stood still, letting the water run over his naked form.

Splendid walked over to him, joining him in the shower and wrapping his arms around him from behind. He was greeted only with silence from the upset beaver which made the air heavy around him.

"I'm sorry" whispered Splendid from behind Toothy, earning a sigh from him. "It's fine, you didn't mean to… embarrass me" said Toothy. Splendid just kept hugging him from behind, not wanting to ruin their relationship this early on.

"May I?" asked Splendid, whispered to Toothy, placing a hand on the other's stomach. "Sure" said Toothy, turning around and making out with Splendid.

Splendid hands roamed upon the smaller male's body, Toothy's body wasn't anything special, but he appreciated him nonetheless. His hands explored Toothy's body, resting a hand on the beaver's petite ass.

Toothy broke the kiss and grabbed his hands, "Nuh-uh Mr Hero, you need to earn your rights to this" said Toothy sassily.

Splendid huffed, "Then I'll just satisfy myself with the rest of your body" said Splendid, kissing his neck and tweaking a nipple, making Toothy moan, this time with nobody to listen to.

"Go ahead, nobody's watching" said Splendid, Toothy clung to Splendid, getting pinned against the wall while Splendid kissed the nerdy boy, making him mewl was like music to his ears.

Toothy arched his back in response to the kisses, his sensitive untouched body had reacted more than he was able to take. Splendid got a devious idea, and remembered Toothy's reaction when he had touched his tail.

Splendid started stroking Toothy's tail as he did in his store. Toothy gasped, looking back to see Splendid touching his tail again. Splendid turned his head to kiss him once more, leaving him no choice but to let him continue.

Toothy shut his eyes tight, his moans being trapped by Splendid's mouth. His penis had become semi-erect, and Splendid took it in his hand and started stroking it. Toothy's breathing had become faster with each stroke, Splendid stroked faster with each second, letting Toothy's erection go after it had gone to full hardness.

Toothy whined in disappointment, why did Splendid stop. "Y-you tease!" said Toothy, Splendid chuckled at Toothy. "You want me to continue?" asked Splendid, Toothy thought "That sneaky bastard" before he nodded sheepishly, encouraging Splendid to continue.

Splendid sat down on the tiled floor, taking Toothy with him. Splendid continued to stroke him, making Toothy returned to panting and groaning above Splendid, teasing Toothy's sensitive head with his thumb.

Toothy's breathing grew heavy as he grew close, making Splendid jerk him off faster. "I-I'm close!" said Toothy, Splendid suckled Toothy's neck in return and continued until Toothy came.

"Hngghh" groaned Toothy, shooting ropes of semen across the tiles, Splendid himself had an erection at this point. Toothy was tired, the running, their sexual session, he wanted nothing more than to sleep now. He saw Splendid's erection and reached for it, but Splendid picked him up before he could do so.

"Wait, you haven't t-" said Toothy, interrupted by Splendid. "Shhhh, just rest now" said Splendid, carrying him back to the bedroom, drying him off, and clothing him.

"Sorry if I… Sorry that I overreacted earlier" said Toothy, now it was his turn to apologize. Splendid chuckled at him, "Think nothing of it" said Splendid, getting in bed with him and embracing Toothy, sleeping with him.

**Meanwhile…**

Splendont flew away, responding to another call for help around happy tree town, while the other members of the super squad were glad to give assistance to Splendont, he declined their offer, stating that he would deal with whatever situation that arose.

It had been a few weeks ago since he replaced Splendid, and surprisingly, he proved to be a capable leader. Although, he had come to odds with Tick-Talk and Wonder Wanda, Webster and Man-O-War on the other hand, accepted him as leader.

So they sat there, Man-O-War floating idly while reading a book, Tick-Talk awaited another signal from someplace else, Webster spun a rock around like a yo-yo, while Wonder Wanda fiddled with her wand.

"Ugh, he thinks he's so great just because he has the best powers out of all of us" said Wonder Wanda, clearly upset about Splendont.

"Oh come on Wanda, he's not a bad guy. You've been at each other's throats the moment he stepped in" said Webster.

"Pffft, like I'll ever accept him as leader" said Wanda, huffing in the opposite direction.

"Or maybe you just like him, just admit your feelings to him already" joked Man-O-War, he had always been a tease to the other squad members.

"W-what!? I already did! I told him I hate him! I hate him so much that I can only think about him and how much I hate him! Maybe YOU love him! Fuck!" cursed Wanda, Webster and Man-O-War sweat dropped at the angry fox, who stormed to her room from Man-O-War's remark.

"Did you really have to say that?" asked Webster, though she was amused by how Wonder Wanda reacted about what he said.

"Hey, just trying to lighten up the mood was all. Besides, somewhere in her memories I can see that she likes him, though it's buried underneath all the hatred she has for him…" said Man-O-War.

Tick-Talk got a signal, not one of a call for help, but for incoming anomalies coming their way. "Alert! Alert! All squad members assemble immediately" said the robotic yet panicked voice of Tick-Talk.

The other members immediately rushed to their non-organic ally, ready to face what dangers the world is facing. "What is it!? Did someone call for help?" asked Webster, tossing aside her web yoyo.

"No, something's coming our way, within 20 meters, 15 meters 10 meters, 5 met-" Tick-Talk was interrupted by a sudden crash behind him, Splendo had just come crashing behind them from above the ceiling, along with four other villains.

"What the hell!?" said Wonder Wanda, the other three tree friends having the same alarmed reaction as her.

Splendo looked around the base, it looked to be just what they need as a base, rather than that decrepit building they used a moment ago.

"My my, nice place you got here, we're the new law alliance organization" said Splendo, the other villains agreeing to how much better it was than the abandoned building. "Uh, thanks?" said Webster, keeping her guard up, Tick-Talk readying his built in weapons, Man-O-War with his psychokinetic energy, and Wonder Wanda with his Wand and multiple arms.

"Sadly, we'll be taking it" said Splendo, charging at the four superheroes, starting with Tick-Talk, who upon being collided to, had been destroyed immediately, Splendo tore his robotic limbs off, and smashed his body down on the ground hard, leaving a small hole in the ground.

"Tick-Talk!" shouted Webster who tried to help him, shooting a string of web at Splendo, who caught it effortlessly. "Spider webs from a spider? How predictable" said Splendo, pulling it hard and slamming Webster to a wall, knocking her unconscious.

The other villains themselves had begun their attack on the two remaining heroes, Eagle Eye shot bullets at Man-O-War, which he easily deflected and aimed it back at him, wounding a hand. Eagle Eye had not been counting on that and dropped his rifle.

Radigator on the other hand was much more difficult, he could feel his power, radiation. If this got caught on to him or the other superheroes, they are done for. Using his psychokinetic ability, he held off the radiation waves as best as he could, though it proved to be harder than it seemed.

Eagle Eye had recovered from his wound and proceeded to use a pistol at Man-O-War, he made the bullets stop like before but he couldn't fight back, not while suppressing the radiation from Radigator.

Wonder Wanda herself was being surrounded by Misty's mist, "Do you know how much I hate foxes!? You're all just a bunch of sluts who use your bodies to make your way on top of the world!" ranted Misty, she didn't know how to feel about what she said, but she knew one thing, this was predictable, Misty would come out from one direction like a madwoman.

She heard a sound from behind her, whirling around she turned to see… Webster? She pulled Webster close to her, circling her vision and checking her peripherals for Misty. "Be careful Webster, she could come from any direction" warned Wonder Wanda, "And you're correct" said Webster, suddenly kicking her hand and knocking her wand out of her hands.

"W-Webster!?" said Wonder Wanda, why did she do that!? Webster suddenly morphed into a black cat, the same black cat that had been with Splendo! And disappeared into the mist.

Misty had charged forward, slashing and dashing in different directions, cutting up and slicing Wonder Wanda's skin, coating patches of her fur with blood, soon enough the wounds had become too much for her, collapsing in a puddle of her own blood. Misty smugly dissipated the mist, "That look suits you, let me help you with the pain" said Misty, knocking her out with a kick to the head.

Man-O-War's situation was becoming too much for him to handle, the number of bullets he was holding off was too distracting and Radigator wasn't making it easier to hold off the radiation waves. And at that point, he had become so tired that he wasn't able to block one of the bullets, and it hit his jar, feeling the water leave and breaking his concentration, leaving him barely breathing as he depended on water to survive.

Splendo looked at the battered and broken heroes, he was expecting more of a challenge. Then he remembered that there were only 4 of them.

Webster came to, she had just gotten up when Splendo had picked her up by the neck. "Where's your leader?" interrogated Splendo, Webster was choking, this villain was just as strong as Splendid and Splendont. "G-go to hell…" said Webster, that response was met with a knee to her stomach.

"Useless bi-" Splendo was interrupted by a red blur suddenly tackling him out of the building, sending him crashing out of the base through a wall.

"I don't know who the hell you all are but if you don't get out of here, you'll all get a taste of what mister faker just witnessed" threatened Splendont.

There was a brief pause before Eagle Eye said, "Yeah… no" before attempting to shoot Splendont.

With great precision, Splendont caught the bullet and threw it back at Eagle Eye, penetrating his shoulder with it, disarming him of whatever working limbs he still has. "OW FUCK!" cried out Eagle Eye, dropping his gun and laying in pain.

Mist had gathered around him, experiencing the same fog that Wonder Wanda had been encased in. "Didn't see this coming did you?" taunted Misty, unbeknownst to her, he was using his x-ray vision to see through it, and immediately after charging at him, he kicked her up, sending her head straight at the ceiling, losing her consciousness.

"Here I come!" shouted Radigator, entrapping him in a bear hug from behind. Almost instantly, he felt the air being squeezed out of him, the gator was somehow as strong as he was. "Heh, I don't know what makes you resist my radiation, but I can crush you like a bug. After this, I will show you what happens to weak people in the showers" said Radigator, tightening his hold on him.

Getting angered from the insinuation of rape, he head-butted Radigator, just enough to stun him and loosen his grip.

Kicking him in the nuts, he sent Radigator kneeling in pain. Preparing to knock him out just like the rest, he was interrupted by Webster, who had held on to his arm. "S-stop…" said Webster, Splendont was confused. "Why should I stop?" asked Splendont, before being punched by Webster, who reeled in pain.

"Ow ow ow! Too hard!" shouted Copy Cat, who had turned back to his original form and ran away, disguising himself as a piece of furniture. Splendont dismissed him as non-threatening and turned his attention back to Radigator.

Radigator had just recovered, he started doubting he could take on Splendont, when Splendo returned, obviously not happy by the surprise attack from Splendont. Hopping over the hole, he dashed to Splendont, with Splendo doing the same.

Both dealing heavy and fast punches against one another, Splendo and Splendont dealing heavy damage against one another. Radigator on the other hand joined in, making the task much harder for Splendont.

"You're outmatched Splendont. Give. Up. Now!" shouted Splendo, punching him in the stomach and sending him flying through a wall, Splendont tasting his own medicine. Radigator followed, attempting to beat him down while he's laid down.

Splendont acted fast, rolling out of the way, and grabbing Radigator's arm and threw him in the direction of the hole he came through, crashing against Splendo who was about to follow.

"Splendont!" came the scream of Wonder Wanda, Splendont turned to the voice to see Webster holding Wanda by the shoulder, Wanda was holding Tick-Talk's memory chip and Man-O-War was now in a fishbowl.

"Damn it, they've taken us by surprise, we don't stand a chance against them right now. Not in the state we're in" said Man-O-War, Webster agreed, "But there's no time to start the jet, we need to escape!" said Webster, knowing the gravity of the situation.

Splendont had to admit, this was more than he himself or the whole squad could handle with the state they're in. "Webster, open the cargo bay's hull!" exclaimed Splendont, "But there's no ti-" said Webster but she was interrupted by Splendont saying "Just do it!" said Splendont, blasting Splendo and Radigator with his lazers.

He turned to Wonder Wanda, "Wanda, do you trust me?" asked Splendont, never in the last few weeks did she ever imagine him being serious and determined. "Then form a bubble around you guys" said Splendont.

Wonder Wanda followed as instructed, forming a protective bubble around her and the rest of the squad. The hull was now wide open for them to escape, "Keep the bubble formed, this is going to be a rough ride!" said Splendont, backing away and kicking the bubble as hard as he can, sending it to the direction of happy tree town.

As weak as he was, he didn't want anything to happen to Wanda and the others and tried to follow as best he can.

Radigator, Splendo, and Copy Cat looked at the fleeing squad. "S-should we go after them? There's a jet we could use" suggested Copy Cat. Splendo paused a moment, "No, we'll rest for now. Besides, their base is now ours" said Splendo, making his way back to the other villains.


	9. Chapter 9

Splendid felt Toothy stir in his bed, smiling at the groggy beaver. "So you accept my apology?" asked Splendid, Toothy groaned at the repetitiveness of Splendid. "Yes, I already accepted it already. Just let me sleep in" said Toothy, burying himself in the covers.

Splendid chuckled at Toothy, pulling him and cuddling against him. Toothy cuddled back, finding comfort with the warmth of Splendid's body… Until they heard a loud crashing somewhere.

They looked outside their window, a series of craters had made their way across the town, seemingly in one direction. It was evident that the other tree friends were woken up by the noise of whatever made those holes.

Toothy and Splendid looked out the window, roads, houses, and trees alike were destroyed in the path of whatever bounced across the town.

"What was that?" asked Toothy, Splendont had a striking suspicion that this had something to do with someone dangerous, but held back his assumption, he didn't want to frighten Toothy about this, and especially not when nothing has happened yet.

"I don't know…" was all Toothy got from Splendid, curious on what could have made the disturbance, Toothy replied "Let's check it out" said Toothy, racing away to the source to join the other tree friends.

"Toothy wait!" said Splendid, easily catching up to him and grabbing him by the arm. "What if it's dangerous!" warned Splendid, Toothy shook his hand away. "Splendid it has always been dangerous here" said Toothy.

"And if you get killed?" said Splendid, hoping to dissuade Toothy from checking it out, "Then what would you have me do? If it's dangerous, isn't it better to know about whatever it was?" said Toothy, still curious and persistent.

"I'm not going to risk it!" said Splendid, Toothy was starting to get annoyed by him, "I'm not a child Splendid!" shouted Toothy.

Splendid was taken aback by his outburst, Toothy had never shouted at him before. "I'm sorry, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you" said Splendid, Toothy realized Splendid was just being protective of him and felt bad about shouting at him.

"I'm sorry too, but you'll be there to protect me won't you" asked Toothy, Splendid sighed, "You're right, but whatever it is, just stay safe for me" said Splendid.

Toothy was glad that Splendid finally saw reason to check it out, kissing Splendid on the cheek Toothy said "Thanks Splendid, you're the best" running past him and leaving Splendid flustered in the doorway.

Splendid recovered from the brief expression of love from Toothy and caught up with him. The other tree friends had also gathered to see what all the commotion was all about.

There in the middle of the crowd, was Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad, or to be more accurate, Splendont's SSSSSuper Squad, battered and broken.

Webster had a few broken limbs and a bleeding concussion due to Splendo slamming her around, Man-O-War had now suspended himself in a fish bowl instead of a jar, Wonder Wanda had several cuts on her body, causing her uniform to be left with different patches of holes, clutching Tick-Talk's memory chip tightly, not wanting to lose him completely, and finally Splendid, who looked almost completely fine if not for the dust and dirt that had left his costume dirty and his panting.

All of the tree friends stood in shock, the seemingly unstoppable squad had never looked so weak and devastated before. All the tree friends were in shock about the current state of the SSSSSuper Squad.

Splendid was the first to speak up, particularly to Splendont. "What happened" said Splendid, not believing what was happening in front of his eyes.

Splendont couldn't look at him, this shameful position he was in has left him desperate and feel humiliated, more so in front of Splendid. "We're facing a new threat, the new law organization, we barely escaped with our lives" said Splendont, though he didn't like admitting it in front of him.

"A new threat? How many?" asked Splendid, "5, but get this, their leader has the exact same powers as us" said Splendont. Splendid had never expected this, another super squirrel other than him and Splendont had existed?

Wonder Wanda limped to Splendid, "Splendid, we need your help, we need to make a last stand in this town, they took over the headquarters and I think they won't stop until all of us are dead. " she said, Splendont reluctantly agreed with her, he wouldn't be able to protect all of them with the number of villains that had appeared. "As much as I hate to admit it, we're going to need your help Splendid, for now" said Splendont.

"…" Splendid didn't know if he should, after his defeat, he had lots of doubts about himself on whether or not he was fit to be a hero. The silence only served to make Splendont angrier.

"What? You don't want to? You need me to grovel before you? Come to gloat how pathetic I am as a leader!?" said Splendont, Splendid tried to calm himself down, "Look, I didn't come here to gloat, I just don't think I would be much help" said Splendid.

Webster didn't like what she was hearing from him, "Splendid please! We're injured, we're one man shorter and only you can fill in on Tick-Talk while he's out, and someone needs to tip the odds in our favour, and what better way than two super squirrels against one!" reasoned Webster.

"Webster, I'm no hero, and even if I am, I'm a terrible one. I've accepted that now, I kill more than I save people" said Splendid. Toothy was in disbelief, a lot of things he believed had been debunked, but Splendid giving up being a hero when the time comes.

Man-O-War levitated close to Splendid, "Splendid, this is the first time that you've given up. This is NOT the time to do that, besides, this is the first place that they would strike, are you really going to let those ruffians hurt everyone?" said Man-O-War, Man-O-War had the strongest point of all of them.

Splendid remained adamant, though they certainly proved strong points about the circumstances. "Splendid" said Toothy, Toothy himself had thought that maybe if he didn't listen to his teammates, maybe he'd listen to him.

"Are you really going to do nothing? Isn't that why you became a hero? To save lives?" asked Toothy, it was working though, with how nervous Splendid was now idly acting, pulling at his own clothes.

"And what if they succeed, what would happen to everyone? What would happen to me?" said Toothy, Splendid's eyes widened, he forgot about that. How could he? He would never forgive himself if something happened to Toothy.

"No, of course not, I wouldn't let anything happen to you Toothy!" said Splendid, perplexed by the sudden questions. "So you'll help?" asked Wonder Wanda, who was now being patched up by Petunia. Splendid nodded, finally making a decision.

Sniffles felt that there was something missing, "Where's Tick-Talk?" asked the blue anteater, Wonder Wanda held a chip up before him, "This was all that we were able to bring that was intact" said Wonder Wanda, giving the chip to Splendid.

"Oh, well, no worries then. I'll give him a new body he can inhabit, in the meantime, you should all get some rest first" said Sniffles, Lammy and Mole had arrived in an ambulance, carrying Webster, Wonder Wanda, Man-O-War and Splendont with them.

"Remember, later tonight, don't be late" said Splendont, glaring at him. Splendid sighed, "Look Splendont, you can drop the death glares at me, I don't hate you, you deserve the role in fact" said Splendid.

A "Whatever" was all that he got from Splendont, who sat beside Webster who laid in a gurney. Toothy looked at Splendid worriedly, this was no doubt going to be dangerous, and the town itself is going to be the battlefield where the decisive battle for the fate of everyone will be held.

**A shorter chapter than usual, haven't updated in a long time because I'm a lazy donut. I already have some ideas of backstories of all the villains except one, Splendo. Having some superman esque backstory feels a bit generic, if you have any unique ideas tell me.**

**Also, I want you guys to decide who will be defeating who, and not the super squad but the actual citizens! Although the super squad will definitely be clashing against the new law organization, I want the citizens themselves to actually serve a role in their downfall. Though if you have any ideas as to who would actually defeat them, tell me in the reviews**

**Eagle Eye = Couldn't aim at Nutty or Disco Bear / Lost to Fliqpy's expertise in a shootout**

**Misty = Impaled by Flaky's quills**

**Copy Cat = attempts to convince Lifty that he is Shifty but fails to do so and gets shot in the knees**

**Radigator -= Lumpy or Cro-Marmot (Idk how, I need help)**

**Splendo = definitely defeated by Splendid and Splendont, (though Idk how either)**


	10. Chapter 10

"So let me get this straight…" said Splendid, slowly absorbing in what Splendont knew. "So we have a gator on steroids capable of irradiating others to death, an eagle with ninja-like reflexes and adept skills in firearms, a hyena that emits mist and attacks with a knife, a cat that morphs himself into different people or objects, and finally, a super squirrel that somehow also has the same powers as us?" asked Splendid.

"Yes, that is correct" said Splendid, leaning on Wonder Wanda's hospital bed, she had several wounds that needed to be stitched underneath her vulpine fur.

"And you're saying we'll be needing to defend this city? Are you crazy!?" said Splendid, while the town itself was dangerous and had people getting unintentionally killed, now there were people who WILL be killed on purpose.

"They're coming here anyway, and they're more dangerous together. That's why rather than coming for them, we're going to let them come to us, while they took us by surprise, we will be more prepared and know what they are capable of." said Man-O-War, who had his fish bowl placed next to Webster's hospital bed.

"So, I'm guessing we'll be taking on this Splendo guy?" asked Splendid, Splendont nodded. "While Splendo is probably invincible against the others, we have him outnumbered. There's two of us, and one of him. He doesn't know about you, and having us double team him will catch him off guard, this will tire him out at best" explained Splendont.

"The other four squad members will be located in different parts of the town, if one encounters two of the new law organization members, we'll contact another who is not pre-occupied. Now that they have took control of the base, they'll most likely use the jet to drop each other off to different parts of the town to scatter us" said Splendont.

The two continued to converse, Splendid had thought of how much different Splendont was now. He was sure he would have boasted how much of a better leader he was now than him, maybe being a leader had done more good to Splendont than he thought he would.

Webster and Wonder Wanda laid in their respectable hospital beds, the two had suffered quite a lot of injuries, Webster can barely move as fast as she did before, or capable of performing complicated movements, but she could probably still restrain someone with her webs.

Wonder Wanda on the other hand, could still move, though she can't stretch her body too much or else the stitches would reopen her wounds, meaning she wouldn't be able to use her phantom arms. She'd have to reply on her bubbles to defend herself on the incoming attack of happy tree town.

Man-O-War was the least injured one, noting to himself to get a new jar, the fish bowl may have served its purpose to keep him hydrated, but the drawback was that it is heavier than he was accustomed to.

In Sniffles' lab, Sniffles wore a welding mask, putting the finishing touches in Tick-Talk's new body. He marvelled at the sight of the new body he made, this was difficult to make even for him. He just hoped that this body would be combat ready by tomorrow. Sniffles put the finishing touches in the body, putting away his welding mask, he rubbed the smudges of oil and gun powder from his hands and arms. Now that that's done, all that's left was to integrate Tick-Talk's memory chip for the battle for happy tree town tomorrow… If he finishes in time.

Toothy couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about what would happen should Splendid and the others fail. Would these villains enslave them? Kill them? Or worse, torture them? But most of all, what could happen to Splendid. He shivered at the possibility of Splendid being killed.

No, he shouldn't worry. Splendid had dealt with the dangers of happy tree town before, he could probably deal with them all the same right? Toothy comforted himself with those thoughts, Splendid would never be easily defeated, he had his old squadmates with him, and Splendont, they will be more than a match for whatever threat arises. At least that's what he thought would happen.

The new law organization sat at the supposed meeting room of the SSSSSuper Squad, Splendo was discussing their next course of action. "The squad will surely be opting to stick together. They will be more prepared and coordinated now that they know what we can actually do. So we will be separating them from each other. Radigator, you go to the nuclear power plant, Eagle Eye, situate yourself in one of the radio towers, Misty, go to the carnival, and Copy Cat, blend in with the residents, take any of them by surprise but don't try to fight. Any questions?" said Splendo.

Copy Cat raised his hand, "Uh, what if I get caught?" asked Copy Cat, Radigator and misty laughed at him.

"Then you're done for dipshit" said Misty, Copy Cat was getting irritated by the way she laughed, hyenas had always intimidated and angered him.

Copy Cat clenched his fist, he hated how other people belittled him, but held himself back. He knew just how much they were far apart on what ways they could take him down.

"What's the matter huh? Cat got your tongue?" said Radigator, breaking into another laugh at the racist joke he made on him.

Eagle Eye remained quiet, he quickly grew bored of the antics of the laughing canine and lizard. He almost sympathized with Copy Cat, reminded by how his son was bullied.

Splendo slammed his head down on the table, making the whole room shake. "If you're all going to fool around you might as well leave this meeting. Or if you prefer it, have me crush your throats to dust" threatened the super powered squirrel.

Silence came from all four of the other villains, they respected him for his power and authority over them, and especially how he proved to be a ruthless ruffian of a leader.

Splendo turned to Copy Cat, "Don't get me wrong Copy Cat, I'm not defending you. If you so much as get arrested or subdued, you're on your own" said Splendo, leaving the other villains to their thoughts.

Radigator had one goal in mind, to make the government suffer and torture all the corrupt politicians and rich people.

Eagle Eye was of the same mind as Radigator, though he'd do so regardless of the class, after all the good that he did for the people, they deserve to know true pain.

Misty, being a hyena, wanted to kill off all the exotic species. Starting with Wonder Wanda, and all the rare breeds of people.

Copy Cat wanted to kill off all people who thought too highly of themselves. And it was going to be their demise how they all abused him in the past.

Splendo had thought of how much changed now, he was a hero of his people, the best there was, the peak of all squirrels. Now that notion is gone, left only in the memories of the once proud race of his destroyed home planet.


	11. Chapter 11

Splendid and all the other squad members had gathered in the town. "Be careful guys, I know some of you can't fight at your full capacities, but please, come back alive. I don't want any of you to die, so if you think you won't stand a chance, run" said Splendont, all the others nodded, Webster swung away, Wonder Wanda floated on a giant bubble, and Man-O-War levitated away.

"Where's Tick-Talk?" asked Splendont, they were one squad member short. "I think he hasn't been repaired yet" said Splendid, scratching the back of his head.

"He better be repaired fast enough, or else he'll be destroyed with the rest of the town. We need all the help we can get" said Splendont.

Splendid nodded, he admired Splendont, despite seeming to be arrogant, he had actually accomplished being a leader.

"You know Splendont, I never really hated you. We could have worked together a long time ago if you just listened" said Splendid, trying to be genuine as possible.

"Tch, don't mistake me Splendid. There's only one room for a leader in the squad, and that's me" said Splendont, Splendid tried his best not to be irritated, his pride could only take so much.

Toothy came running to him, with Giggles and Cuddles running after him. "Toothy come back! It's not safe!" said Giggles, trying to pull him back in to his house.

"Giggles is right Toothy, go back to your house and hide. It's not safe out here" said Splendid, Splendont nodded with him. "This is a job best left to heroes, citizens will be left as casualties in this fight" said Splendont.

"But then what would happen if you guys fail!? We can't just stand by!" said Toothy, frantic and worried.

"This'll be over before you know it Toothy, go home" said Splendid with a stern look. The beaver slumped his shoulders, he knew he wouldn't be much help but still.

Cuddles and Giggles followed, wanting to make sure Toothy didn't do anything drastic.

Shifty and Lifty looked at the scene that unfolded outside of their trailer, they didn't need or liked the superheroes, and Toothy had a fair point. There would be nothing left to protect should they fail.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Shifty" said Lifty, "I think I am Lifty" as the two snickered and sneaked to their van, driving off somewhere else.

Flippy and Flaky had shut themselves in. "Don't worry Flakes, even if they defeat them, I wouldn't let you get hurt" said Flippy reassuringly. Flaky didn't say anything, after all, these people had powers that could easily kill them all.

Fliqpy was agitated about this, worthy opponents were out there somewhere, and he will not let Flippy have his fun. "Let me out Flippy! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! And I won't let the fun die out without participating in it!" said Fliqpy, wanting to get a taste of the action. "No! Not again! You had enough action!" said Flippy in his mind.

He heard gunshots outside, alarming Flippy. "No no no no!" said Flippy, trying to resist flipping out. "Yes yes yes yes" said fliqpy, gaining control and running out of the house. Flaky reached a hand out to him, saying "Flippy wait!" and running after him, though she was uncertain where exactly he wanted to go.

Radigator had landed himself in the industrial power plant, the gator had immediately begun trashing the place using his enhanced strength. "Splendont! I know you're out there! Come here and fight me!" exclaimed the gator, going berserk while destroying all nearby electrical equipment.

Ever since the exposure, he had this tendency to kill, to destroy anything that was near him. He can feel the rage and urge to fight, he had only been killing miniscule and weak people, and he had wanted a challenge.

He felt a great impact come from behind him, a transformer (no, not the robot) had been hurled against him, though it barely did a dent on his hardened scales.

He turned to the perpetrator, and saw it was Man-O-War, who was still in his fish bowl and levitated all sorts of dangerous objects near him. "So, the squid returns to embarrass himself again. Go back to the ocean where you belong!" shouted Radigator, charging at Man-O-War.

He immediately threw everything he could add at him, either slowing him down or totally not phasing him one bit, smacking those objects away and sharp objects had bounced harmlessly on his scales.

"You call that an attack you useless squid?" shouted Radigator, who caught one of the debris and throwing it back at Man-O-War, who easily caught it back and briefly obscuring his vision.

Man-O-War threw it aside and saw Radigator was gone. Confused, he looked around, just in time to see that Radigator had leaped up high and was about to land on him.

He floated away in time to avoid being crushed, only to be hard enough to be sent flying to a wall.

Good news, he wasn't injured, bad news, his fish bowl had partially shattered and was now quickly running out of water.

Radigator saw this and grinned evilly, "End of the line squid" said Radigator, slowly stomping towards him.

"Oh god oh god oh god!" panicked Man-O-War, if dehydration wouldn't kill him, Radigator's heavy foot would. He repeatedly and rapidly pressed his wristwatch's button, calling for help, doubting anybody would come in time as the shadow of Radigator's foot loomed above him and his water quickly running out.

Eagle Eye situated himself in the tower, spotting Flaky near one of the windows and aimed for her. He smiled, about to shoot when a string of web caught his gun and making him miss.  
He turned to Webster who had climbed the radio tower as well. "You didn't learn your lessons do?" said Eagle Eye, aiming for her and missing with each shot.

"Hmmm, you're faster than you look" said Eagle Eye, Webster smirked at him, "I learn from the best" said Webster, dodging another bullet, though she found it harder than usual, she hadn't fully recovered despite her enhanced healing.

"I like a challenge. Let's see you dodge this" said Eagle Eye, dropping his sniper rifle and pulling out dual pistols and started shooting Webster as fast as he could. Webster dodged every one of them, "Ha! This is child's play" said Webster, shooting a string of web and temporarily blinding him.

"You bitch!" said Eagle Eye reflexively, trying to tear out the web blocking his vision. Webster shot another web, pulling herself to him delivering a barrage of blows on him, her many limbs assisting her.

"This is too easy!" taunted Webster, delivering another kick to his midsection. "And it's time to finish this!" said Webster, about to deliver a hard kick to Eagle Eye, attempting to render him unconscious.

Surprisingly, he caught it without effort and slammed her down on the ground, not enough to knock her out like Splendo did, but it did make her see stars. "You think I need sight to kick your ass!?" said Eagle Eye, grabbing one of her legs and started twisting it.

Webster cried out in pain, attempting to escape but that only made the pain worse as he twisted it further.

He tore the web from his eyes, vengeful of the blows she delivered unto him. "In the military, they taught us to fight in the dark, your tricks won't work against me!" said Eagle Eye, holding her down and delivering a blow to the same spot.

"I'll teach you to mess with me" said Eagle Eye, Webster tried to reach out for her watch to signal for help but all that did was make him twist harder, preventing her from calling for help.

"Nobody's coming to help you, in the end, all you can rely on is yourself" said Eagle Eye, she felt as though her limb was going to be torn apart as her many eyes secreted tears of pain which Eagle Eye gladly saw.

He let go of her leg, letting her squirm on the ground. He sneered at her, "Aw, was that painful? Here, let me help you" said Eagle Eye, who wrapped his arm around her neck, choking her out.

She tried to desperately loosen his hold, but no matter how many limbs she had or how strong she, he was not letting up. She was slowly going limp as she was losing oxygen.

Wonder Wanda had spotted Misty enter a carnival, specifically, the hall of mirrors. She cautiously entered, knowing that this was possibly a trap. She prepared her magic wand and her many phantom arms, ready to subdue her.

She entered the hall, and she was greeted by several mirrors that warped and exaggerated her figure. She had always been the desire of many heroes and villains alike, and the envy of many other species, Misty was no different.

"Come out and surrender Misty, it's not too late to turn yourself in" announced Wonder Wanda, silence followed, until the hyena-like cackling of Misty was heard and thick fog had started to fill the area.

"So, the little fox has come to play again didn't she?" said Misty, weaving and stalking around the fog. Wonder Wanda kept her guard up, coming up with a little trick she thought of and with her wand, she filled the room with several smaller bubbles. Now if Misty ever comes through and pops them, she would know where she was.

Again, that annoying cackle, "So, the fox has some tricks up her sleeve eh? Let's see how good this trick of yours is" said Misty, her voice bounced across the maze of mirrors, this will be harder than she thought.

She heard some bubbles pop and she immediately threw her phantom hands at the direction, hearing mirrors shatter. No sound was heard for a few seconds, until that annoying laughter of hers vibrated across the halls. "Hahahaha! You missed!" said Misty, Wonder Wanda gritted her teeth, perking her ears up and listening for any clues to her position.

She heard a glass break and she instinctively swept her phantom arm in an arc, hoping to at least stun her enough to gain an advantage. She heard a light thud and felt with her long arms, but had only come up with a knife on the ground.

Throwing the knife away, she listened again, she waited for minutes but nothing seemed to happen. That was weird, none of her bubbles were going off, and the waiting was becoming insufferable.

Misty had a shit eating grin on her face, she was climbing along the ceiling on the unsuspecting fox. A knife between her teeth, ready to jump down and slash her to bits. "F-Flippy? Where are you?" asked a familiar voice, the two were startled, one became worried, and one became excited.

Wonder Wanda ran and Misty stalked her, Misty would eventually be lead to both her prey and Wonder Wanda rushed to protect whoever had wandered in.

Splendid and Splendont saw the green silhouette grow ever closer to them. And sure enough, it was Splendo, "Well well well, I didn't know there was another one of our proud race of heroes. To think not one but two of our race would survive" said Splendo, Splendont was immediately hostile to him.

"Don't lump us with you! How dare you call yourself a hero! After hurting my friends and stealing our home you have the nerve to call yourself one!?" said Splendont, what really sets him off were villains, and worse, villains with an ego.

"If there are villains here, it's the citizens of this earth. How do you know they won't betray you after all your efforts to protect them? How do you know that they fear you enough that they'll desire to get rid of you just to alleviate it? Tell me both of you, how do you know that they see you as you see yourselves? No matter how strong you are, betrayal will happen soon enough. Give up now or join me. Both of you. Cannot. Win" said Splendo, having three super powered squirrels could secure his rule over the whole planet.

"We're peacekeepers, not tyrants like you. And unlike you, we actually care about who we protect, so you can stuff your egotistical beliefs up your ass" said Splendid, Splendont chuckled, for once he actually liked Splendid.

"That's a shame, looks like I'll be remaining the last of my kind after all. Now, if you're both done talking, are you ready to actually fight?" asked Splendo, resigning Splendid and Splendont to their intended fates.

"Oh we're ready, but the question is, are you?" said Splendont, both heroes ready to take on the villain.

Splendo charged at both of them, both heroes attacking him with their own attacks. Splendont aimed at him with his laser eyes, with Splendo easily dodging the attack but got caught by Splendid's ice breath.

Splendont saw this as his chance and flew to him, ready to deliver a hard kick on him. Splendo broke free in time and caught his foot, throwing him into a house, thankfully not occupied by anybody. He turned to Splendid who had already gotten close enough to give rapid punches against him.

Splendid kept at it, hitting him as hard as he could, and alternating different parts of his body. Splendo was soon dodging each and every attack he made, "I'm keeping up with you" taunted Splendo, accomplishing in angering the former hero.

Splendont broke through the rubble and charged at Splendo. He easily sidestepped and made Splendont crash into Splendid. Both tried to get up as fast as they can, Splendo on the other hand was getting cocky. "Is that all the famed heroes of this town has got?" said Splendo, agitating the two heroes.

They both charged, delivering punches against him and Splendo did the same. Somehow able to counter both of their fists his own, the collision of their fists emitted shockwaves, all the residents screamed and hid under their tables in fear, the ground had trembled and everything began to shake around their homes.

Splendo hadn't had a good fight in a long time, its been years since he found a worthy opponents who could match his power, or better yet, two of them. He sent Splendid flying with a kick, "Don't you heroes play dirty now" said Splendo, catching Splendont's arm and slamming him to the ground.

Splendont became dizzy from the impact, Splendid had followed, ready to join the fray once again. Sending his own laser beam, making Splendo let go of Splendont and countered with his own. The two were seemingly matched until Splendid was wearing out. Splendo's was gaining an advantage, Splendont grabbed his leg but he just got kicked in the head, knocking him out.

Splendid lost the strength to keep up and the lasers ended up crushing him against a brick wall. With Splendont knocked out, and Splendid was pinned against his lasers, he let the hero slump against the wall.

Splendid caught his breath, until he heard something heavy and loud. He looked up and saw that Splendo had lifted a whole house and had just thrown the house from above him, he tried to get out of the way but his lower body had gotten caught and crushed between the concrete and the house.

Splendid roared in pain, Splendo walked and knelt in front of him. "End of the line heroes, my my, you guys entertained me quite a bit. Too bad you still lost, better luck next time. That is, there won't be a next time" said Splendo, he lifted a large boulder, ready to crush his head.

"And don't worry, I'll be letting Red there join you shortly. And I'll take good 'care' of the town for both of you" said Splendo, until he was interrupted by a thump he felt behind him. "Get away from Splendid!" he felt that same thump he heard from behind him sounded again.

He turned to the source of the voice, and it was none other than Toothy, holding a bent baseball bat.

**So uh, yeah. Hope you didn't feel lazy reading all this, I know action scenes in fanfiction writing are a bore but hey, I don't know what to do to make this entertaining unless I'm a good writer (which I'm not) is. If you have any good ideas about the backstories of any of the villains let me know. For more context on the villains, this is what their original backgrounds are:**

**Radigator – got arrested for a crime he didn't commit (don't know what crime)**

**Eagle Eye – got abandoned by his own troops during the war/was blamed for not being able to save a hostage (was a famous person for saving people in hostage situations)**

**Misty – had a dream (rockstar maybe?) but was snatched from her because of her species and thus hates more exotic ones like foxes for stealing what was rightfully hers (should she kill her parents for making her believe she could become what she wanted to be)**

**Copy Cat – was bullied and belittled all his life. Eventually despising the cool and popular kids, and had trust issues. Had a girl that he thought was his friend but was abandoned by the people he trusted the most. Then he frames and humiliates his old bullies and using his powers to steal money.**

**Splendo – from a proud race of the most developed planet. Ended up being betrayed by the same race that gifted him with powers, eventually wanting him dead for the accidental damages he ends up making and being despised for it, no matter how genuine his efforts to be the hero everyone needed him to be.**


	12. Chapter 12

Radigator stomped to Man-O-War, ready to crush the small squid by his much bigger foot, the broken glass will do no such damage to his foot and end this psychic aquatic hero.

Man-O-War desperately pressed his watch, signalling somebody for help. "Oh god oh god oh god!" panicked Man-O-War, he was going to be unceremoniously killed in this power plant and there would be nothing that he could do. He prayed for someone, anyone to save him, he never felt so helpless in his life and it was for the first time that none of his teammates were around to save him.

Radigator's foot started descending upon him, the shadow felt like his doom once upon him, was this to be his fate? He had always been the second most powerful of the squad excluding Splendid.

He regretted everything he acted toward everyone, the condescending tones, the sarcastic remarks, the subtle insults, he wished he could take it all back. He didn't even tell Splendid, their former leader, how much they actually missed him.

And at that moment as well, his prayers have been answered, with the form of two raccoons descending upon the gator, it seemed as though they climbed their way in the scaffolding and planned an ambush, they fell screaming not shouts of fear, but battle cries. Shifty descended, ready to kick the gator in the head, and Lifty wielded a hammer, aiming to break the gator's spine.

Shifty and Lifty connected their own attacks against the gator, and what happened was not what went according to their plan. Shifty felt the hard surface of Radigator's scales, as if he had dive kicked against the floor, and Lifty swung with all his might on Radigator's back and landed on his butt on the cold florr, barely making Radigator flinch from both attacks.

Radigator turned to them, more annoyed than actually hurt. Man-O-War took this distraction, frantically looking for any source of water. He saw a glass of water and quickly levitated it near him and moved inside.

"Ugh, this is not going my way today" said Man-O-War. He looked back at the twins, he saw that he had angrily picked them up by their throats. Both struggling and groaning from the vice grip Radigator had on their throats, legs kicking and trying to pry the hold he had on them.

"You little weasel fucks! You think you can take me huh!? DON'T. FUCKING. TEST ME!" shouted Radigator, Lifty lifted a finger, "Actually, we're raccoons" said Lifty, who found it hard to even speak. "SHUT UP!" shouted Radigator,

Radigator squeezed harder, hard enough to make the two raccoons' eyes to bulge out comically and flop around like a fish in his hold. "Hey!" said Man-O-War, prying his hands off with his psychic powers, making Radigator drop the twins and get flung to the wall.

"Run you two" said Man-O-War, the twins ran away, out of the power plant, "Maybe we shouldn't have done what we did" said Shifty, limping with his broken foot, "Hey, maybe it's not all that bad, we saved that guy so maybe we could call in a favour from him?" asked Lifty.

"Dude, he's a superhero, they don't make deals with us thieves" said Shifty, while they were running, something flew past them that they didn't notice because they were too distracted to see what had passed by.

"What was that?" said Lifty, "I don't know but I'm not sticking around to find out" said Shifty, the two raccoons continued to run, getting second thoughts on helping out around the town.

While they were running, they saw Flaky, who was trying to find Flippy. "F-Flippy? Where are you?" said Flaky, though there was something odd about her. Her voice seemed off to the twins but figured that it was just her voice cracking from fear.

"Flaky, what are you doing here!?" said Lifty, "I don't know where Flippy is. Can you help me guys?" asked Flaky, Shifty and Lifty looked at each other and for once in their lives, (although they did not want to) decided to help the frantic girl without anything in return.

"Sure toots, we'll help you" said Shifty, Flaky thanked them, following behind them as they searched for Flippy… keeping a gun holstered, ready to kill the two raccoons and Flippy once they found him, cat-like eyes started appearing than her usual eye shape.

Man-O-War tried his best to use his psychic abilities to restrain Radigator against the wall, Radigator was being pushed against it to prevent him from moving. "Surrender now and I won't crush your bones!" said Man-O-War, he was bluffing of course but in all honesty he had already tried it and it seemed they were hard as steel.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS!" said Radigator, pushing his feet against the wall and using his sheer strength to resist the psychic force holding him.

Man-O-War levitated out of the way, careful not to spill any water. It seems that anything he would throw at him won't work, he didn't know what to do. He was losing hope, he may have survived so far, but he only got lucky, and there was no way to defeat him as of now.

Something crashed in the walls of the factory, both villain and hero looking up to the source, Man-O-War it was Splendo who had defeated Splendid and Splendont, but no, it wasn't.

Flying with new jetpacks, was Tick-Talk, now with a new larger body (think of it as a hulk buster in the avengers XD) and with Sniffles inside of him (no not in a sexual way you pervs), controlling the turrets.

"Okay Tick-Talk, show them what you can do now" said Sniffles, "Roger" said Tick-Talk, charging at Radigator, the other roaring and meeting the other's robotic hands and pushed against each other, both seemingly matched in strength, Sniffles started shooting him which only served to agitate Radigator.

Man-O-War lent a hand as well, pushing against him with his psycho kinesis, pushing him up against the wall. If they couldn't hurt him, they could tire him out and maybe tie him up? With chains?

Radigator despite being double teamed and pushed back, grinned and started crushing Tick-Talk's new fingers. Sniffles noticed this and everything seemed to still be according to plan.

Man-O-War tried to flail Radigator away from Tick-Talk but he had a vice grip on him. Sniffles smirked, "Tick-Talk, you know what to do…" said Sniffles, Tick-Talk detached his arms and kicked Radigator hard, putting some distance between them and leaving Radigator confused and holding Tick-Talk's arms.

Sniffles pressed a button, causing both robotic arms to explode.

Radigator tried to let go of the arms but felt the same fingers clamp on him, and he felt several thousand volts course through his very being and shocking him, before exploding. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Radigator as he screamed in agony… and exploding to bits as his life before all of this had come to this.

_Thomas Clyde went to his boss' office, Thomas was a gator, his kind was known for being less intelligent than most species since they were mostly known for doing heavy lifting and in some cases, being thugs. He had always worked hard and studied well, one of the gators who had actually climbed up the corporate ladder._

_ He had been promoted left and right, and though he had made friends amongst the most unlikely of co-workers, there were those who had always sought to bring about his downfall._

_ Two employees, a fox and a dragon, both had hated his species and had a racist view of him, and they had just the plan to permanently rat him out of the company. The fox had recently been showing interest in him, and managed to persuade him to have sex with him in the office. _

_ Thomas Clyde had finally arrived to his boss' office, and he was suddenly restrained by several police officers and guns were aimed at him. _

_ "L-let me go damn it! What's the meaning of this!?" shouted Thomas, his boss, the fox and the dragon were there, his boss stepped up to him. "Did you rape Samantha Vixen?" asked his boss, a bull said. "What!? No! Samantha tell him the truth! Tell him you love me!" said Thomas._

_ "No, I don't love you! Boss don't listen to him, he raped me and made Dylan watch!" cried out the fox, "It's true! He threatened to tear my throat out if I told anybody!" said Dylan, holding Samantha close. He looked at Samantha, then Dylan, and realized not all of it was real. _

_ Samantha had set him up, along with Dylan. It makes sense now, their break up, and hooking up with him despite hating him before. She still hated him, and beneath their fake faces of fear, was sadistic grins that held triumph in dragging him down. What he didn't know was that Samantha was pregnant with Dylan's child and not his._

_ "You set me up!" said Thomas, trying to get his hands on Samantha but was pinned by the police officers. "Take him away! I have no need for rapists in this company, I had so much hopes for you, but now it seems you're all the same as your species" said his boss, the police dragged him away._

_ "Dylan, Samantha, I'm sorry for what you had to go through. Dylan, for urging Samantha too face her fears and apprehend Thomas, you can take Thomas' place as promotion for your selfless and brave actions, Samantha, I would like to compensate for any damages made to your dignity and trauma, feel free to ask me for help regarding your unwanted pregnancy if you so wish" said the bull._

_ Both employees secretly grinned evilly, Thomas wouldn't know the plan they had for him, this was the beginning of his suffering. _

_ The police had not only handcuffed him, but taped his mouth and blindfolded him, he didn't know where they were going. After a really long ride, he was transported from vehicle to vehicle, until he was smuggled to a private prison._

_ There he was tortured and experimented on over and over, and at night, he would swear to himself he would make the world pay, for the unfairness, for the discrimination, he would make them cry out in agony as he would kill everyone, he'd do anything to get out of here and get revenge, not only his boss, Dylan, and Samantha, but the whole world. They will all pay._

_ The prison guards started dragging him and instead of the usual broken men begging for mercy, he saw dead men, strapped to tables. Their skin peeled, and mouths left hanging open as if they were frozen in time begging for mercy. He witnessed one of them get exposed to the irradiated rock, and now it was his turn._

_ "No! Please! I don't want to die!" said Thomas, who tried to struggle out of their hold._

**Okay, so I changed this a bit, the original idea was for Man-O-War to electrocute Radigator to death, to Tick-Talk sacrificing and self-destructing his arms to defeat him with the help of Sniffles. I don't know if this is better or worse, I don't have experience writing fight scenes :/**


	13. Chapter 13

Eagle Eye continued choking Webster out, Webster tried desperately to pry his hold on him but no matter what she did, Eagle Eye wasn't relenting.

Webster was losing her vision, what would happen to her? Would she be killed before she woke up? Tortured? Amputated? All manner of possible case scenarios rushed through her mind if she didn't escape this.

Eagle Eye laughed in triumph, he was going to win, and it was going to be one less hero to worry about… Until he was interrupted by insane laughing from below.

He turned around just in time to see Flippy, now flipped out, climb to the top of the tower. Maniacally laughing all the while with murderous intent.

Eagle Eye let go of Webster, and kicked her away. Webster barely caught herself, gasping for air.

Fliqpy took out a knife, licking the side of it, which mildly crept Eagle Eye out. "So, you one of the residents?" asked Eagle Eye, Fliqpy smiled, "What's the point of telling answers to a dead man" cackled Fliqpy who threw his knife at him.

Eagle Eye barely dodged it, Fliqpy had immediately charged the moment that he threw the knife, Eagle Eye grabbed him and threw him behind.

Fliqpy would have fell if he hadn't grabbed the railing, Webster on the other hand got out of the way of Flippy who went flying past her. She knew Fliqpy long ago, Splendid had told him about his PTSD and to stay away from him. She didn't know if him appearing here had increased or decreased her chances of surviving here.

Fliqpy revelled in the adrenaline that coursed through him, that defensive manoeuvre had almost been the end of him. "Finally! A worthy opponent! Our battle will be legendary!" said Fliqpy, raising his fist up and Eagle Eye looking at him, deadpanned (Review if you get that reference, because, uh… Because I said so XD)

Eagle Eye looked at him, disgusted. "You're just another psycho that needs to disappear from this world, die!" said Eagle Eye, whipping out his pistol and began shooting Fliqpy.

Fliqpy and Eagel Eye circled against one another, taking turns taking pot shots at each other. Webster felt awkward, not knowing what to do. Either one would kill her if she got in the way so she bided her time, if she could give Fliqpy the advantage, she could swing away and leave Fliqpy alone until he unflips himself out.

Fliqpy continued his shoot out with him, "I'm going to make you drown in your own shit!" screamed Fliqpy, Eagle Eye looked disgusted, "Dude… Ew" said Webster, disgusted by the threat.

Fliqpy and Eagle Eye's marksman were almost equally matched, the two going at it until Eagle Eye ran out of bullets, quickly grabbing a magazine round in his jacket, but was stopped by Webster, who shot a web and pulled both arms, Fliqpy charged at him, knocking them both off the tower.

Eagle Eye tried to fly but Fliqpy grabbed him, ripping both of his wings off "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Eagle Eye, "Let's see you fly now bird brain!" said Fliqpy, kicking him away.

Webster shot a web at Fliqpy, leaving him hanging like a cocoon while Eagle Eye descended to his death.

_Walter was perched on top of a building, aiming carefully at the terrorist, and took his shot. The terrorist fell to the ground, dead and the hostage ran away to the police officers to seek safety in their presence._

_ Walter sighed, of all the specializations he was assigned to, it had to be the hostage unit, and he felt the stress making its toll on him, when were the scum of the world ever going to run out? When will the ignorant and stupid citizens stop acting like idiots that let themselves get held for ransom?_

_ He hated them, he hated them all. His rational mind was slowly being overtaken, not since the death of his wife and child. He was famous for getting clean headshots off of hostage takers, and criminals alike, moving or unmoving targets, he'd never miss any of them, thus the codename Eagle Eye._

_ He grew a hatred of everything, he'd saved many lives, and yet nobody was able to save his own family, not even him. He remembered how he personally made it his mission to save her, hell he was not even allowed to. The officer in command told him to stay put, that his emotions will get in the way. _

_ Get in the way? He had his own family to save damn it! And what happened in the aftermath of it all? They had failed him, the very government he had flawlessly served had failed him, and at what cost? His own family that's what! _

_And he personally took it upon himself to save them even if he was prohibited to do so. The criminal was getting away with them, the police officers made a deal and the deal was null the moment the criminal got the money, they gave him the vehicle to get away, the promise of not chasing him and it meant nothing to the culprit._

_ He was now on top of the building, frantically aiming at the head. "You've done this before, this is no different. I'm coming, don't be afraid I'm here, I won't let him hurt you" said Walter, giving himself some pep talk._

_ But his aim was unsteady, his palms sweaty, and he was panting. This was his only shot, and as the vehicle's doors were opened, he fired the trigger… and the vehicle continued to drive away._

_ "I… I missed" said Walter, stunned, he was not being himself. He continuously fired shots at the speeding car, desperate to save them, but it changed nothing, he missed each shot, and the vehicle was gone._

_ The next thing he saw on the news was two dead bodies, his wife and son, had been discovered. Thrown away in a dumpster, left to rot like trash._

_ He trashed his whole apartment, how did he miss. How!? When all of it mattered to him, his shot had missed, and the chief had the balls to call him and order him to go to save the next poor sod. _

_ No, they deserved to know his pain, everybody did. He grabbed his rifle, perched himself on a nearby tower, and aimed at a random civilian, they will all know true fear. And from that day forth, the name Eagle Eye was a name to be feared, no longer the hero that he was known for._

As Eagle Eye fell, the last thing he saw was the bear wriggling in his webbed husk, he had bitten off more than he can chew. He closed his eyes, his wings won't do him any good, not this time.

Maybe he'll see his family, in the afterlife, the thought brought a sense of peace to his troubled soul. Smiling, he closed his eyes, he realized that despite knowing he was about to die, he felt soothed, and he heard a sickening crunch as he fell head first to the ground. And the famed Eagle Eye was no more.

Webster looked down, and wiped the sweat off her forehead, she was glad to have that over with. She looked down at Fliqpy, who wriggled and twisted his body against his bindings.

"Let me go sweetheart! Maybe I'll make it quick if you do" said Fliqpy, biting at her, mere inches away from her.

"Uh, yeah, I'll just be leaving you here. Be a good boy while I'm gone won't you?" said Webster, patting him on the head and swung away, leaving Fliqpy hanging alone on the tower, who spouted curses and threats at her for leaving him there.


	14. Chapter 14

Wonde Wanda raced in the fog to the frightened voice of Flaky, finding her lost within the maze of mirrors. Flaky kept calling out to Flippy, trying to find him.

Wanda reached her, grabbing her by the shoulders, making her cry out in surprise. "Eek!" she shouted, frightened from someone suddenly grabbing her.

"Flaky! You have to leave now! One of them are here" said Wonder Wanda, shaking her by the shoulders.

She felt a sharp pain on her side, Misty had stabbed her while she was distracted by Flaky as her costume soaked up the crimson liquid. Flaky panicked, seeing blood made her hyperventilate and shake uncontrollably.

"Awww, what's the hurry sweetheart? We're just getting started" said Misty, cackling all the while. Wonder Wanda doubled over, she gritted her teeth, she couldn't believe she let her own guard down easily.

Misty came out of the fog, about to take a swing at Flaky with her knife. Wonder Wanda pulled Flaky away, which lead Misty to slice her up instead.

Wonder Wanda took many slashes for Flaky who cowered from what was happening, Wonder Wanda wasn't looking too well thanks to the wounds she sustained.

Wonder Wanda was now on her hands and knees, she couldn't take it anymore. Flaky ran to her side, worried about the wounds she had received. "W-Wonder Wanda, y-you're hurt" said Flaky, guilty for letting the fox get hurt.

Wonder Wanda looked at Flaky, "Flaky, r-run" said Wonder Wanda, she couldn't take it anymore. She can't charge up any of her attacks, she's too slow to take on Misty.

"No! I-I am not leaving you like this, I w-won't let you get hurt anymore" said Flaky, too stubborn to leave her.

She looked at Flaky and around the fog, thee small bubbles she made were still there, being popped and giving her a vague clue on where Misty was. She decided to take a gamble and said "Flaky, do you trust me?" said Wonder Wanda, a bit surprised that Misty gave her a bit of a break.

Flaky looked at her confused, then nodded. "Then don't let go of my hands" said Wonder Wanda, Flaky and her held hands, grabbing each other tight.

"Oh looks like they're having a heart to heart. That's so rich, two girls, I'll scoop up both of your eyeballs as my trophy, the first hero to lose to me and it will be glorious!" said Misty popping more bubbles and ran to finish Wonder Wanda off.

Wonder Wanda heard the bubbles, "Close your eyes Flaky!" shouted Wonder Wanda, Flaky did as she was told, closing her eyes and hoping that nothing happens to both her and Wonder Wanda.

Misty came out of the fog, sprinting towards the two, and Wonder Wanda turned around, using Flaky as a living spiked shield, Misty's eyes widened, she tried to stop herself but she was already running too fast and she felt the many spines of Flaky dig into her.

**Years ago…**

_Beatrice played with her toy microphone, strumming it wildly as she ran around the makeshift stage, her friends who had composed themselves of usually unpopular species, an elephant, a pug, a hippo, and a hairless cat were her only friends. _

_ The elephant, Ryan, played the drums_

_ The pug and hippo, Emily and Karla, played the acoustic and electric guitar_

_ The hairless cat, a sphinx to be specific, Kyle, played the bass_

_ And Beatrice the hyena, had taken it upon herself to be the lead singer._

_ His dad had come out of the kitchen, with a tray of sandwiches for the little children. They all swarmed the parent like puppies, getting sandwiches from Beatrice' dad._

_ "One day dad, we're going to be the best band ever" said Beatrice, his dad had chuckled to her, I'm sure you will one day Misty, all of you will" said his dad_

…

_ "And this year's battle of the bands champions are… the red hots!" announced the host, five musicians composed mostly of foxes had climbed up the stage, and accepted the title of first place. _

_ Beatrice and her friends sat at the backstage with the other musicians, this had been their 5__th _battle of the bands contest they entered, and they came to a close second this time.

_Beatrice was pissed, this was the best achievement they did, 2__nd__ place. "Tch, its always foxes, why is it always foxes" said Beatrice with hatred. Kyle put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Bea, cheer up, there's always next year" said Kyle, that did not cheer Beatrice up._

_ "Kyle, its always foxes who win, for four FUCKING years, it's always them! The crowd even cheered for us the hardest! Face it Kyle! We'll never be the best and you know it!" ranted Beatrice, Kyle said nothing, knowing it was true that the judges were probably biased towards them._

_"But hey, at least we got 2nd place" said Emily, trying to salvage the situation. Beatrice looked at her, "So you'll settle for this Emily!? That's what they want you to think! That we're just a bunch of 2nd rates that can be treated like dirt!" said Beatrice, her temper worsening by the minute._

_Her band was silent, until Karla spoke up, "Then let's try again next year, maybe things will change" said Karla hesitantly._

_"No Karla! The world will never change! No matter how much we improve we will never be accepted!" said Beatrice, running away._

_"Bea! Wait!" said Kyle, but she was already far away. She ran away crying, the world was cruel but they strived to be the very best. But that didn't matter to anybody, she just wanted for once to become first place with her friends, which species didn't matter as long as you worked hard._

_That belief shattered that day, she wished people didn't see her for what she was, but who she is. And that went with her friends as well. She blamed the other species, the exotic ones at least. The world only views them as the ones who are able to make it in the world, using their beauty to make it in the world._

_Mist began surrounding her, and she discovered that she could control it at will. She took a knife from her kitchen, and she realized that she must purge the world of their kind. She looked at the rows of houses, and knew who among them were going to be her targets._

Misty's impaled body twitched and stood still on Flaky's spines, all the while reminiscing on her past. Wonder Wanda carefully pulled Misty off, thankfully she was still alive. "Flaky, call the police and some paramedics" said Wonder Wanda, Flaky took out her phone and began calling for Lumpy and Disco Bear, and Giggles and Sniffles


	15. Chapter 15

Splendo stared at the purple beaver, who clutched the bent golf club tightly in his hands. Splendid tried to escape underneath the house, but he couldn't and he desperately needed to do so because Toothy was in danger.

"And who are you hmm?" said Splendo, who started walking closer to Toothy, with each step Splendo took, Toothy backed away.

Cuddles and Giggles wanted to help Toothy, but fear had trapped them inside their own house, knowing that if they'd showed, Splendo would definitely come for them as well.

Toothy continued backing away from Splendo, holding the golf club menacingly as possible against him. Not that it'll do him any good. "S-stay away from me, I'm warning you!" said Toothy, Splendo closed the gap between them with his speed and grabbing him by the hem of his shirt.

"Get away from him!" screamed Splendid, anger and panic evident in his own voice.

Splendo on the other hand was at first, surprised by the hero's reaction, and then he grinned evilly. "Oh, why should I? What is he to you hmmm? A son? A friend? A… Sweetheart?" asked Splendo, holding Toothy easily, who tried his best to escape his grasp.

Splendid could only look as Splendo took Toothy's chin with his other hand and pulled him for a kiss. All the while looking at Splendid, taunting him as their lips met.

Toothy tried to push him away but Splendo was too strong, he kicked, he clawed, and screamed, and no matter the amount that he did, he wasn't escaping anytime soon.

Splendo released Toothy from the forced kiss, making sure he was staring Splendid down.

Splendid was stunned by what Splendo was doing, his vision started to go red with each second that passed, he tightened his fist in anger and kicked with his trapped legs, doing his best to escape and only wanting to destroy this person.

The house that pinned his body down had been destroyed in the process, tackling Splendo, and all the while punching him as many times as he could.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH TOOTHY!" screamed the hero, going berserk on the super powered villain.

Splendo kicked him off, he had definitely underestimated this one. Though the anger had made him try harder, Splendid's attacks became too predictable for the villain.

"You lack the proper training child" said Splendo, grabbing his kick and spinning him wildly around, and sending him flying against one of the houses, particularly, Giggles and Cuddles' house.

Splendid got up from the rubble, and saw the both of them. "S-sorry for the huge ho-" apologized Splendid, before being pinned by Splendo, choking him.

Splendid was being strangled by Splendo, his face turning more blue than usual. "Don't test me!" said Splendo, raising him up with one hand while cutting off his air supply.

He felt the impact of wood against his back, turning around to see Cuddles with a broken chair, and that was all Splendid needed as a distraction, sending Splendo flying out of the house and continuing the fight.

Toothy got up and tried to leave for his house, this Splendo guy had exactly the same powers as Splendid and Splendont, if they did, they probably have the same weakness.

And as if on cue, he saw Shifty, Lifty, and Flaky running back to the town, He ran towards them and said "Shifty! Lifty! We need the kryptonut!" said Toothy, the two twins grinned excitedly and Toothy had a prediction of what they were going to say.

"Don't tell me that…" said Toothy, the twins did their signature snicker.

"It'll cost you" said Shifty, Toothy groaned and took out his wallet, even if they were in danger, they were still greedy.


	16. Chapter 16

After paying Shifty and Lifty, the four of them raced toward the museum, the kryptonut rested in a pedestal, ready to be taken. Toothy, Shifty, Lifty and Flaky made their way to the room, and prepared to take it. Shifty and Lifty used their tools to break open the glass and grab the kryptonut.

"Now we just have to bring this and give Splendid the advantage in a fight!" said Toothy, the other two nodded and Flaky stayed silent.

When they got to the exit of the museum, Flaky suddenly snatched it off of Lifty's hands and aimed a gun at them.

"Nobody move unless y-you want to die" said Flaky, gun shaking in her hand and kryptonut in the other.

"Flaky! What are you doing!?" said Toothy, the three frozen by this sudden action. They couldn't think of a reason why Flaky would have to even take the kryptonut.

"You d-don't get it yet d-do you?" said Flaky, morphing to her true form, revealing it to be Copy Cat and doing his best to look menacing and evil as possible.

"You!? You're not Flaky!" exclaimed Shifty, angry at being deceived by the cat.

"No, no I'm not. The name's Copy Cat by the way, and I can't let you take this kryptonut to Splendo" said Copy Cat, pointing their guns at them.

"Please, you don't have to do this" begged Toothy, greatly affected by the situation.

"And what do you know huh? This world needs to change! People don't do anything about bullying when until they feel threatened! The world should be rid of the lazy people! And all the hard working people would finally get the recognition they need! The justice system would never do anything unless the threat of death has been established! So if a society ruled by an iron fist is necessary then so be it! If that's what it takes to weed out the people who step on others then that is what is best!" said Copy Cat, surprised that he didn't stutter during the whole rant and started pointing the gun at the kryptonut, ready to destroy Splendo's weakness.

During the rant, Shifty slowly crept away and was behind Copy Cat, tackling him once he pointed the firearm at the kyrptonut, sending it and said gun tumbling across the floor and the two of them spinning as they grabbed hold of one another.

Copy Cat panicked, everything went wrong in just a few seconds, the raccoon had actually managed to take him by surprise. No, this wasn't over yet, it can't be. And he did just the thing that might salvage the situation and give him a chance to destroy the kryptonut.

Toothy immediately grabbed the kryptonut, carefully taking it in his hands and looked at the two and his hands widened. Lifty picked up the gun and pointed it at them, his eyes widening as well.

While they rolled around the floor, Copy Cat had copied Shifty's form, his hat, his fur, his shape, they looked exactly like one another. The two stood up and looked at Lifty, pointing at each other and accusing each other as imposters.

"Lifty! Shoot him now!" said Shifty, pointing at Copy Cat.

"Brother! It's me! Shoot him!" said Copy Cat, Lifty didn't know who was the real one, and feared that if he got it wrong, he'd end up killing his own brother and letting the imposter live.

"Okay! Only the real Shifty would know the answer to this question, what did the real Shifty do when I was about to fall off of the train last week" said Lifty, alternating his aim between the two Shiftys.

"Why I helped you of course! You wouldn't be alive because of me" said one Shifty, Lifty smiled at him… And shot him in the foot.

"Graaahhhhhhh" shouted Copy Cat, holding his wounded foot and dropping down on the floor, groaning in pain.

_ Tom was shoved into another locker, his bullies had not only taken his lunch money and shoved him in this dusty old locker, but made him do their homework as well. His bullies have picked on him for being gay and having a crush on one of them._

_ Tom wasn't good at school though, in fact, he was never the favourite of any of the teachers. _

_In fact, he always had failing scores because of them. Mainly because he had to sacrifice his time to study in favour of finishing his bully's homework and not get a beating._

_After receiving the help of the local janitor sweeping the halls, he arrived home, late as usual. His mother was there, waiting for him._

"_And where have you been!?" asked his mother angrily. He hung his head in shame, "I was out drinking with my friends" said Tom, of course that was a lie, he never had friends, nor did he drink, he said that because he didn't want his parents to think he as some kind of loser who constantly got bullied everyday._

"_Really? Your history teacher called and you had weeks upon weeks of consecutive absences. Care to explain?" said his mother, coming up to his face._

_His father arrived down the stairs, tired as usual from work. His dad was always the one that understood him, which was another reason why he lied. His father had always believed he was a hard worker, and believed everything that he said._

"_Why can't you be like your classmates!? Why can't you be smart!? Why can't you behave!?" shouted his mother, making him flinch each time._

"_Come on honey, he's had a rough day. Let it go for now" said his dad, his mother looked at him and stomped past her husband and back to their bedroom. _

"_That's it, keep spoiling him. I'm going back to sleep" said his mother, slamming the door. _

_His father gently grabbed him by the shoulder, as gentle as he could. "Hey sport, how was school?" asked his dad with a smile._

_He looked down on the floor, with an expressionless face. "I'm fine, I was studying" lied Tom, wishing the ground would swallow him up already._

"_That's great, why don't you have some dinner and get the rest you need" chuckled his dad, Tom did as he was told, eating the leftover dinner and went to his room and locking it._

_He buried his hands in his face. The words of his mom lingered in his mind, why can't he be like everybody else? Why can't he get friends? Why can't he avoid being bullied? Why can't he be straight like the rest of the boys?_

_When he lifted up his hands and found that they were no longer his usual black furred paws, but instead, his canary classmate, a scholar in his class._

_He jumped in surprise, was he dreaming? He slapped himself a few times and realized that this was reality. He wondered to himself and tried to think of his bully, and a few seconds later he was now bigger, and looked exactly like him in the mirror. _

_Evil thoughts began to surface in his mind and he knew a way to get back at him. He gathered everything that belonged to him in his room, opening his bag and stuffing all of it._

_He opened his bedroom window and escaped into the night._

_ The next morning the school was what could be described as vandalized. Graffiti was spread across the halls in the form of Tom's bully's name. Numerous facilities were destroyed, missing and ruined._

_ The whole event was recorded from what was assumed to be Tom's bully doing the deed at midnight, resulting in the bully being expelled._

_ Tom was never seen again, missing posters posted by his parents were hung up in billboards and everywhere else. His mother had regretted telling everything he said to him that night, and his father wished he had done more than just try to cheer him up._

_ Tom had resorted to becoming all sorts of people, stealing their names and using his intelligence for the numerous jobs he'd take. Until a bunch of robbers decided to rob a bank…_

Shifty looked at his brother, shocked by how he knew who the real Shifty was.

"How did you know?" asked Shifty, amazed at his brother's perception on who he is.

"You abandoned me you asshole!" said Lifty, Shifty rubbed the back of his head.

"But you walked it off didn't you?" said Shifty, Lifty looked away angry at him.

Toothy coughed at them, "Hello, saving the town? Remember?" said Toothy, the two brothers stopped arguing and started their van, but not before calling Lumpy and having Copy Cat get arrested.

**So what do you think? Was Copy Cat a sympathetic person? Or was he too geenric or something? Leave a review to tell what you think about this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

The three ran as fast as they could, with the kryptonut in hand. Toothy could only think about Splendid and how he was losing the battle. If he could manage to maybe weaken Splendo, there would be a real advantage for him.

Splendid was furious at what Splendo did to him, and he was not going to let him live for it. Splendo seemed to be predicting most of his attacks now, his anger had caused him to deliver each blow without thinking except for hurting him.

Splendo grew cocky again, "A angry mind, is a narrow mind" said Splendo, sidestepping from a punch. Splendid growled in anger, "Don't get cocky with me!" said Splendid, though he did not look like he was getting to connect anymore of his punches.

The villain continued to mock Splendid, Splendont was still unconscious and no assistance was around to aid him. Finally, Splendo decided it was time to finish this, and he pinned Splendid down on the ground.

Splendid did his best to escape from his firm hold, Spelndo had held him down easily, and using his ice breath to immobilize him.

"Now, where were we? Oh right… This!" said Splendo, beating his face as much as he wanted, Splendid started seeing stars and the pain was slowly making him drift into unconsciousness, with his limbs rendered useless, there was nothing he could do but let this villain kill him slowly.

The three ran as fast as they could, with the kryptonut in hand. Toothy could only think about Splendid and how he was losing the battle. If he could manage to maybe weaken Splendo, there would be a real advantage for him.

Toothy froze at what was happening in front of him, Splendid's body was frozen in ice, and Splendo was being beaten to death. In a moment of panic, he charged at him while the two thieves tried to stop him. "Toothy wait! Don't be impulsive!" warned Lifty, "He's going to get himself killed!" said Shifty.

"When I'm done with you, I'll be sure to give your sweetheart very special 'attention', and take 'care' of him myself" said Splendo, Splendid could only say a weak "No" as his grip weakened and his vision was starting to fade to black.

Splendo started snickering and having an evil laugh, he was triumphant! Nobody can oppose him now! Not that one of the most powerful beings to protect this planet was about to die… Until he felt a sharp pain on his back.

He looked back in horror, no, that was impossible. No normal weapon can easily sink into his hardened body. Unless…!

It hurt to turn around due to the pain but he forced himself to, Toothy was back again, this time, with a blood-soaked kryptonut, well, a fragment of it. The rest of it was embedded in his back, the blade sticking out. He immediately smacked Toothy's hand away, sending the kryptonut in his hands flying away.

Where had that beaver gotten it!? He had made sure that that all of it was destroyed.

"Y-you! You don't know what you've done" said Splendo, grabbing Toothy's more delicate neck and angrily choked him out, though felt weak it was still a strong grip. Toothy's face started turning blue, he kicked and squirmed but it was like Splendo was made of steel.

He was interrupted by a kick to the face. Webster had kicked him a considerable distance away from Toothy. Toothy coughed on his hands and knees as soon as he was released.

Toothy looked back up to see that all the rest of the SSSSSuper Squad (ugh I'm getting tired of typing that team name) and had surrounded Splendo.

Splendo looked at all of them, if all of them were here now, then that means… No, no it can't be true. His team… defeated already?

Splendid rubbed his face, a bruise on his cheek. He was now standing up, and Splendont stood beside him, apparently having woken up sometime.

Splendo gritted his teeth, "You fools! You don't know what you're doing! One day you'll all be betrayed! Seen as threats! And on that day, nobody will ever understand any of you!" said Splendo, while the rest of the tree friends looked in fear, and the rest of the squad kept their nerves.

"I'm not the bad guy here you know, I'm trying to prevent an inevitable future for all of you" said Splendo,

"That maybe so… But until then, it's our duty to protect them, no matter the cost. And if it does come to that, then it'll be because we weren't responsible enough to protect them. It's the powerful ones who have the given power to protect the weak." said Splendid.

Splendo laughed crazily, "Fools! I'm in a planet full of fools!" he continued laughing some more, making everyone think he finally lost his sanity.

When Splendo's laughter died down, he sspoke once more. "They're all doomed. You will all one day become like me, and then you'll wish that you could have seen it my way. People like us will one day be gone. And these people will be all the more glad to have us gotten rid of" said Splendo, pulling out the blade from his back, taking it in his now bleeding hands, and slit his throat.

_ Splendo was the hero of the day again. He had saved dozens of people on a train who almost fell off a cliff. He had been given this incredible power, he could lift skyscraper-sized buildings, melt anything with his laser eyes, freeze oceans solid with his breath, see through objects, and of course fight crimes and injustices across the planet._

_ He was given this serum by his mentor, a scientist. He was once a police officer who had been frail, and surprisingly weak. He had aced his police exams, only to barely pass the physical tests._

_ Until he heard of a program that might be fatal to the subject, but promised incredible results should he survive. _

_He had eagerly volunteered to be part of the experimental progam to make supersoldiers, he was tired of being weak, tired of being discriminated for being inadequate. _

_And that was how he had gotten his powers, boosted confidence, and fame… though this fame will turn into infamy one day._

_If before the media had announced his famous feats and heroic acts, years later he would be reported as a nuisance. For each citizen saved there would be several unnecessary deaths and damages to public property. _

_People were now demanding that Splendo pay for everything he had done, Splendo on the other hand was feeling the stress and burden of it all. He tried to explain that he didn't mean any of those things, that he'd do better next time. _

_But his pleas fell on deaf ears, either he pay for them or get arrested. He was losing patience with the people themselves and slowly started defying the law, stating that he himself was the law._

_Police officers started getting attacked for trying to arrest him, some were killed, the unlucky ones were never found again_

_The government started issuing a bounty on Splendid, even employing caged criminals that they would be rewarded with freedom should they manage to kill him._

_His mentor had also abandoned him, disappointed in what he has become. Splendo warned him that he would show no mercy to him should he do so._

_Splendo went on a killing spree, indiscriminately killing anybody who stood in his way, announcing his plan to make an authoritarian government ruled by him._

_Everyone on the planet opposed him, resulting in their deaths. Women, children, elderly, nobody was spared. _

_And his mentor was next. He saw his mentor and his wife, sending two pods to outer space for some reason. Sending their newly super powered child away and a kryptonut in case he becomes like Splendid._

_He spoke to the man he considered his father, giving him one last chance to join him. "Well, will you join me? Or be like the rest of the sheep?" asked Splendo, his mentor turned toward him._

"_You have become the monster you sought to never turn into. I treated you like you were my second son… I was wrong about you. That's why I will end this today" said his mentor, pressing a button._

_Splendo suddenly felt weak, for a bunch of kryptonuts suddenly fell out of the ceiling. "W-what is this!?" said Splendo, aiming his lasers at them and shattering them to smithereens. _

_Splendo saw his mentor and his wife, knowing that Splendo will come for them, headed toward the main security control room. _

"_It is time now isn't it?" asked his wife, the mentor nodded. "What did you name him by the way?" asked the mentor. His wife smiled at him, "Splendid" she said. Hugging each other, as Splendo's shadow loomed over them and ended their lives as they activated the self-destruct sequence on the whole planet, hoping it will be enough to take Splendont with them._

Splendid sighed, it was finally over. Everyone was safe, there was nothing to worry about anymore. He turned to Toothy, who ran and hugged him.

Splendid hugged back, telling him everything will be okay.

**Ok only 2 more chapters to go :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Misty and Copy Cat were now in cuffs inside Lumpy's police car. They got treated by Lammy and Mole before being arrested and sent to prison.

The tree friends cheered and celebrated the victory for the battle for happy tree town, saving them for whatever Splendo had in mind for them.

But despite this, the SSSSSuper Squad felt that they were undeserving, since each of them had felt indebted to the tree friends.

Man-O-War stepped forward, "Actually, if there's anybody to thank, its these two who have selflessly risked their lives to save me, and if it weren't for them, I would be no more" said Man-O-War.

The tree friends dispersed from the two, a moment of silence went on for the residents, and then started to cheer upon the two kleptomaniacs.

The two had never felt celebrated before, thus finding it awkward and rubbing the back of their necks from the praises from the very people they stole from.

"Uh, what do we do Shifty?" asked Lifty, turning to his brother for help. Shifty started waving at the others, "Just smile and wave Lifty, just smile and wave" (Review if you know this reference, cause again, I said so XD)

It was Webster's turn, "I got into a feathery situation with one of the villains, but this guy saved me just in time" said Webster, who held up Fliqpy in a webby cocoon, still flipped out, and attached him to a tree.

"When I get out of here, you'll wish that the villains had taken over this town! I'll make you all bleed a slow death!" said Fliqpy, but everyone ignored him and continued to celebrate him for what he did as if they didn't hear him as he spouted curses and threats at them.

Tick-Talk revved himself forward, "Announcement, announcement, new owner and inventor recognized: Sniffles" said Tick-Talk, Sniffles was showered with praises for his intelligence and cleverness in redesigning the robotic hero

"How can we ever repay you" added Lammy, Sniffles had a blush on his face "Well, if you want, you can come over to my place and we could…." said Sniffles Shyly.

Lammy grabbed the hem of his shirt with her fist and had a serious look on her face "Don't push it geek" said Lammy angrily.

Wonder Wanda's turn came next, "And for her bravery, she never fled even when I told her to. Putting herself above all others, is Flaky" said Wonder Wanda, making Flaky want to just leave and hide from the embarrassment.

Flaky kicked the ground in embarrassment and had her hands behind her back, "I-it was n-nothing really. Anybody would have done what I have done" said Flaky.

And Splendid looked lovingly at Toothy, "And for trying to help defend the town from the biggest threat, knowing that putting his life in danger is the only way, Toothy single-handedly defeated Splendo" said Splendid,

Toothy was shocked, he didn't think that the kryptonut was more of a selfish idea of his that he just wanted to save Splendid. He was about to protest when he was pushed to the other five tree friends.

Splendont stepped forward with a smile on his face, "Residents of happy tree town, these are the heroes who saved not only the town, let's give them our gratitude" said Splendont, earning a burst of laughter and glee from all the other tree friends.

Splendont looked at Splendid and sighed, "Also, another thing I need to bring up…" said Splendont out of his debt to Splendid.

"I will be stepping down as leader and… giving it back to Splendid. Seeing as he was more capable of handling the situation, it is only reasonable that a more powerful leader takes my place" said Splendont, looking down and feeling more forced.

The other squad members had faces of hope and excitement, they'd have Splendid as their leader back. Things will go back to the way they were before.

The other tree friends were happy with this decision, though Toothy was happy for him, he frowned when he realized that it would mean that Splendid would leave. Of course he would be happy for him and sacrifice his own if it meant Splendid could get to do what he wants.

Splendid was surprised by Splendont's announcement and grinned. "That sounds nice Splendont… But no" said Splendid, earning many huhs and whats from the others.

"Splendont has proven himself to be a good leader, while I certainly had some part to play in the battle, he had mostly come up with how the squad would be lead. So Splendont, as much as I would like to be back with my old squadmates again, I must decline" said Splendid.

"A-are you really sure about this Splendid?" asked Wonder Wanda.

"You're kidding right?" asked Man-O-War.

"Error, unable to compute" said Tick-Talk.

"Are you serious?" said Webster.

Splendont was in awe, this guy who he had loathed, which was also literally himself, had actually given him leadership. "B-but why?" asked Splendont.

Splendid smiled, "Because I don't hate you. This is a chance for you to be a leader, I realize that despite being each other's mirror image, you are as much a person as I am. This will give you your true identity, to become your own man" said Splendid.

Splendont was astonished, this man, his former arch-nemesis, had actually declined the offer. "W-well you don't need to tell me that… But, I'll definitely be taking care of them" said Splendont, turning to the others.

"SSSSSuper Squad!" shouted Splendont, the others assembled toward him. "Let's go home!" he said, getting inside the damaged jet the new law organization used.

Splendont grabbed Wonder Wanda, holding her close. "Oh not you, you'll be flying with me" said Splendont, grabbing her bridal style.

"W-wait, don't you dare drop me you asshole!" said Wonder Wanda with a blush.

"Well if you give me a kiss, I could promise that" said Splendont, taking off towards their base.

With the others leaving, Toothy turned to Splendid. "Why didn't you go back to them?" asked Toothy.

Splendid chuckled, "Why else would I stay here" said Splendid, Toothy knew the answer to that, and started to tear up. He ran to Splendid and hugged him, "You idiot, you stupid, stupid idiot" said Toothy as tears of joy ran down his face.

"Heh, I may be an idiot but I'm your idiot" said Splendid, giggling and laughing with Toothy.

Toothy leaned into his ear and traced a finger along his chest, "Let's go home now, Mr Hero. And maybe I can reward you for your effort" said Toothy suggestively. Splendid blushed heavily at Toothy's suggestion, doing the same thing Splendont did with Wonder Wanda, and flying to their home.

Both Copy Cat and Misty were both imprisoned behind bars. The two occupants of the cell, well, the only occupants stared silently. It was told that Misty would be spending a considerable amount of time, far more than Copy Cat given that she had actually given injuries to someone.

Lumpy came to their cell, jingling his keys and opening the doors. "Someone wants to see you, both of you that is" said Lumpy, beckoning the two. Both had wondered who of all would even want to visit them. Had more of them actually survived and plan to break them out? No, it's impossible, Radigator been blown to pieces, Eagle Eye got his wings ripped off of him and Splendo slit his throat, so that possibility flew out the window.

When they came to the visiting booth, it was people they both never expected. In front of Misty was her dad, and her friends. Copy Cat on the other hand was visited by his parents, both looking like a mess since he had left.

"Hey Bea Bea" said Kyle, Emily, Karla, and her dad was there. "Don't call me that, what do you guys want" said Misty, ashamed of what she has become.

"Heh, first time in a long time that we see each other and that's what you say?" asked Emily, Misty didn't say anything, keeping her eyes locked to the side.

"Beatrice, we missed you, the band is not complete without you. Please, just come back with us" said Karla, her gigantic form was not easy to miss. Misty kept silent, letting it become awkward.

"Sweetie" said his dad, the one who supported her and cared for her all her life. She wanted to die right here and now so that she wouldn't face him, not after turning to a life of murderous rampage.

"Just…I don't care what you've become. When you leave, we will be waiting for you. All of us" said his dad, which really baffled her. After all she's done, after all the murders she committed, he would still accept her.

"I killed people dad, and you know that. Who's to say that I won't do that to you" said Beatrice, trying to push him away from her.

"Because I know you won't. I love you too much to be afraid of you, and I'll never stop being your father, you know that" said his dad reassuringly.

Beatrice smiled, starting to tear up. Kyle stepped closer to the booth, "Bea, I-I missed you so much. I was hoping that… Once you get out, we would bring the band back together. Damn it all I'd visit you every day if I can. Bea" said Kyle, almost desperate to get his friend back.

"You'd have to wait a very long time then" said Beatrice, Kyle smiled in response.

"Then I'll wait till I die if I have to. Bea, know that…I know that we're friends all our lives but, I want you to know that… That…" said Kyle, almost croaking.

Beatrice was getting impatient. "What? Just say it already!" said Beatrice, wondering what he was about to say.

"That… I love you…" which shocked Beatrice, sure they were best friends but love? She remembered all the times that they had some more than intimate moments, she always felt she was undeserving of anybody's love. Though a strange feeling in her chest made her heart thump and beat like never before.

"You do know that I murdered several people right? Find someone more… deserving of it" said Beatrice, Kyle didn't relent though.

"Aw shucks Bea, that will add some sort of reputation to our band. We could be something unique with your reputation you know what I'm saying?" said Emily, trying to make being an ex-convict seem like a good thing.

"Like I said, I don't care Bea, I love you. I know it' said Kyle, he wasn't going to give up.

Beatrice sighed, chuckling slightly. "Then I'll look forward to the day I'm free" said Beatrice, her dad, and her friends soon left after catching up, Kyle being teased by Emily and Karla, and his dad smiling at her while looking behind him.

And for the first time in a long time in her life, she had something to look forward to.

Tom stared at his parents, he expected them to say something, to disown him, to wish that he'd never been born after everything he went through, that he had failed to be a good student, let alone even a villain.

"Tom" said her mother, changed from her angry and ruthless tone in the past, replaced with a more gentle and sad one.

He looked up at his mother, "Tom, why did you do those things?" asked his mother.

He bitterly looked at her, because I'm not like my classmates" said Tom, expecting her to explode in fury.

"Tom, please I'm sorry. Its all my fault that you ran away. Please come back, I can change, I'll be more understanding" said his mother.

Tom was…Actually feeling a bit better knowing his mother wanted him back. He had never felt it since he was younger.

"Hey sport" said his dad, "Since you're in quite the situation I thought that maybe you want us to bail you out" said his dad.

"You don't need to dad, I'm staying here" which surprised both of them.

"Tom, if you're saying this out of guilt or if you think I'll yell at you, I promise it's not. We missed you, stop pretending that this is what you want" said his mother.

"Karen stop, our Tom, he's a big boy now. He can make his own decisions on his own" said his dad. His mother was about to object and realized that he was right, she had been treating him like a child all these years.

"So what'll it be son? You really sure you'll spend your time in jail?" asked his dad, Tom nodded, looking back at Beatrice.

"I'll be fine. And, I need to pay for what I've done, I won't cheat my way out of life" said Tom, remembering his way of thinking before he had left.

"Then its decided, let's go Karen" said his dad, his mom on the other hand had one final say on the matter.

"Tom, tell us when you're going to come home. I'll bake you your favourite when you get back" said his mom, Tom smiled, at her.

"I will mom. I will. I… I love you" said Tom. His mom felt sad knowing that he'll be away for a long time, but also happy to see him and hear those words from him. The two parents left Tom, leaving on a better note than when he had before.

Beatrice looked at him, apparently she had eavesdropped on their conversation.

"You didn't leave because of me did you?" asked Beatrice, Tom gave him a gentle expression.

"No, no I did not" said Tom, Beatrice looked at him and started to cry.

"Why!? I treated you like shit and you stay so you could put up with me!? Why can't you think about yourself!" said Beatrice, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Because… Because I know what it is to feel all alone. Because I know it in your voice, under all those insults, you did so just to fit in with us. You were tired of being alone, and being wronged by everyone am I correct" said Tom, Beatrice didn't know what to say.

"Bullseye?" asked Tom, expecting to be punched in the eye.

Beatrice laughed a bit, "You bastard, you could make a great detective" chuckled Beatrice, punching him gentl.

Tom rubbed his shoulder gently, "Heh, maybe that's what I'll be one day. Who knows" said Tom.

Both inmates would get along in the many years, being pillars of support for each other until they were both released from their confinement.

**And the next and final chapter is the chapter you've (probably) been waiting for all this time so stay tuned for the sex scene XD. And yeah, probably a terrible plotline for the whole story if you're wondering what I think about this. **


	19. Chapter 19

Toothy and Splendid had landed in front of the door, making out passionately as Toothy tried his best to fumble with the keys, making Splendid impatient and taking over, his lips not leaving his.

When the door was finally opened, Splendid didn't stop, carrying him by the waist as they bumped and stumbled against the walls, ravaging and groping each other.

When they made it to the living room, they ended up on top of each other. Toothy gripped him by his superhero uniform, "Take your clothes off, I wanna give Mr Hero here a good time" said Toothy.

Both had wasted no time in taking off their garments, both were panting from the anticipation of seeing the other naked like thirsty dogs. Clothes flew in different directions, not caring how much of mess they made on the floor.

Staring each other naked, Toothy slowly stretched a hand to Splendid who sat on the edge lf the bed, and brought it on one of his pecs. A guilty secret he had was that he had become a fan at first because of his physique.

Toothy felt like a pervert groping him like this, hesitating whether he should continue or not. Splendid sensed this and tried to encourage the smaller male.

"Go ahead Toothy, mph, I'm all yours" said Splendid, he definitely didn't want to be blue-balled by him because of his inaction.

Growing bolder from that statement, Toothy's hands roamed around, not just his pecs, but also hos biceps and abs, the first thought that came to mind was how sexy this all was. This superhero, who was several times stronger than him, had given him permission to do as he pleased with him, leaving the super-powered squirrel at his mercy.

Pushing his chest, Toothy sent him lying down on the bed. Splendid was taken by surprise by the skyrocketing confidence Toothy had suddenly gained, and moaned as he started sucking a nipple while simultaneously caressing his muscles.

Toothy couldn't believe what he was doing, this person who he had a admiration and a crush on for years, was giving him permission to commit these intimate acts with him, and judging by his past, he will soon be taking his virginity, thought Toothy with glee.

Splendid took Toothy's chin in his fingers and turned it towards him, leaning in for a kiss. Toothy mimicked his idol's action and met with their lips, rubbing his knee against the hero's growing bulge, leaving the hero moaning into his mouth.

Toothy liked this, he never thought he'd have him like putty in hands, feeling the hero begging for his mouth's entrance, blocked by a wall of teeth. He didn't let him, not yet though, savouring the feeling of being the dominant role in their relationship.

"Mph, stop teasing me" said Splendid, who was slowly growing impatient from the erotic teasing. Toothy chuckled and finally let him inside, exploring each other's mouths, and occasionally sucking on each other's tongue.

"You taste great" said Splendid, who trailed a hand on his thigh, he enjoyed what they were doing, but it wasn't enough, he needed more.

Turning around the bed, he was now the one on top, turning the tables in a second for the purple beaver. Splendid spent no time in deciding what to do, and started kissing, biting, and sucking on his neck, leaving a hickey underneath it all. Toothy moaned and begged for him to be gentle, but he did not listen, getting some gratification from making Toothy feel what he felt earlier. "O-oh, b-be gentle with me" begged Toothy, which was ignored by the hero.

Deciding he had enough, Toothy decided to pull away, leaving Toothy panting with a flushed face while laying down on the bed.

"M-more" said Toothy, which Splendid took as a challenge and began trailing kisses along his shoulder, which got more mewls from him.

"I-I want it now, s-sit on the edge of the bed" demanded Toothy, Splendid was amused by how thirsty Toothy was for him and did as he was to do.

Toothy got off and kneeled in front of him, Splendid anticipated on when he would start, and he looked at him in the eyes, Toothy was expecting something from him if not for the expectant look on his face.

"What do you say?" said Toothy, Splendid groaned, "Please" said Splendid, which prompted Toothy to start pleasuring him.

He started off by nibbling the side of his throbbing length, making Splendid shut his eyes from how good it felt to finally have direct contact.

Toothy kept his eyes on Splendid, which he got mad at him for shutting his eyes, and stopped his fellatio. Splendid's eyes opened and looked at Toothy, who used hus breath to keep him hard and throbbing, as well as only focusing on the head.

"Keep your eyes on me" said Toothy, who resumed after making sure their eyes were locked onto each other.

"O-oh god, Toothy that w-was torture. Don't do that ungh, again" said Splendid, breathing harder and faster for each second that passed.

Splendid put a hand on Toothy's head, letting him know that he was doing a good job at sucking him off. And used him as leverage to make him go faster, with each thrust sending him to the edge.

"I'm close!" exclaimed Splendid, becoming rougher in pulling Toothy's head on his length. Toothy's eyes widened by the rough pulling and thrusting, and braced himself.

And after the final thrust, he pulled Toothy as far as he could, making him take the whole size of his dick. Toothy tried his best not to choke, and drank the fluids streaming out of Splendid.

When his sexual high died down, he noticed that Toothy was tapping his thigh and he forgot his hands were still held onto the back of his head. He immediately released him, sending Toothy coughing and accidentally spitting out semen he wasn't able to drink.

"S-sorry, guess I got carried away" said Splendid, rubbing the back of his head, Toothy in turn gave him the stare (Handy's stare).

"Oh don't be mad" said Splendid, giving him best puppy dog eyes he could give. In truth, he never tired this with anybody, much less alone and Toothy was falling for it.

"Oh fine you goof" said Toothy, giving in to Splendid's attempt of persuading forgiveness.

"Thanks Toothy, now shall we continue?" said Splendid, massaging his rump suggestively.

"A-actually, there's one thing I want to ask of you" said Toothy, making Splendid brainstorm what it is that he possibly wanted.

"I-I want you to take me. W-while… staring at me" said Splendid, which sent Splendid's heartstrings strumming with that request.

"Sure!" said Splendid a bit too enthusiastically for his liking. "I mean, ahem, yeah sure whatever it is you want" said Splendid, trying to play it cool.

Toothy giggled at Splendid's behaviour, he found it cute how he tried to pretend that his idea had actually excited him.

Splendid pushed Toothy on the bed, their fingers wrapping around each other, and looking lovingly at each other. Toothy aimed his cum covered cock against Toothy's entrance, keeping his eyes on him, their breath easily being felt by each other, and their heartbeats drumming against their chests. Toothy felt Splendid stretching him, filling up his insides with his cock, snuggly fitting him once he had hilted inside of him.

"You okay babe?" asked Splendid, looking at Toothy who had his teeth gritting together.

"Y-yeah, just let me get used to it" said Toothy, who breathed deeply. Splendid waited for him to get used to the pain, until Toothy's breathing had calmed down a bit.

"You c-can keep going now" said Toothy, signalling for Splendid to continue his thrusting. Each thrust sent ecstatic friction to his dick, sending Splendid's sexual high to whole new levels. In the past he had dealt with his lustful feelings by jerking himself off, Toothy's ass was several times better than thought it'd feel. The same could be said for Toothy who had all sorts of… toys hidden in his drawers in private. The smooth and warm feeling of Splendid's cock was better than a cold, hard plastic dildo.

"Eep!" shrieked Toothy, feeling Splendid hit a sensitive spot, Splendid grinned, continuing his assault on his weak spot. Remembering his other 'weakness', he let go of Toothy's other hand, in favour of caressing his huge tail. Toothy started moaning too loud than what seemed necessary, waking some residents up.

"Get a room you two!" complained Lumpy, angered by his sleep being disturbed.

"But… They already do" said Shifty, popping his head out of their trailer.

Splendid silenced Toothy's moans with a kiss to appease the other occupants of the town, absorbing the noise within their lips.

Toothy felt like he was going to faint, the simultaneous stimulation of his prostate and tail had his eyes rolling back.

Breaking the kiss, Toothy felt he was about to climax, "Splendont, I-I'm about to cum!" said Toothy, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"M-me too Toothy, I-I'm coming too" said Splendont, his thrusts not only shaking the bed, but also the entire house. It felt like they were having a gentle earthquake. And with one last thrust, Splendid came inside Toothy, feeling his dick pulse with each spurt he released inside of him. Toothy felt himself cum, spilling down between their bellies, and the warm substance Splendid is giving inside him.

He felt Splendid's weight give in on top of him, his weight on him felt more comfortable than he thought it would and so he let him stay on top. Splendid buried his face on his neck, feeling a sense of peace and fulfilment overwhelm him as he said good night to Toothy, with the beaver doing the same.

_Pop saw the sight of smoke filing the sky, and the sounds of a baby crying. Thinking hearing the distressed young cries, he ran to the direction he saw the smoke coming from and hurriedly searched for the supposed infant. What greeted him was some sort of pod, and inside it, was a baby blue squirrel, crying for his parents. Ignoring the pod, he approached the baby, maybe he could try to find its parents._

"_Now what's a cute little thing like you doing all by yourself?" said Pop, picking him up and cradling him in his arms. Pop managed to calm him down, and looked around him to see if any of his parents are nearby his searched proved unfruitful and he eventually gave up when the darkness filled the skies._

"_Well, looks like you'll be stuck with me from for now. Hmmm… What shall I call you?" wondered Pop, having a baby for the first time was quite the responsibility for him. He noticed that this baby was wearing some sort of pendant, it said Splendid._

"_Splendid huh? Weird name, but I guess that's what I'll be calling you from now on" said Pop._

**Yeah, the last part was just me wanting to give some sort of backstory to Splendid crashing to earth, though it doesn't make sense cause Pop and Splendid weren't close in the story. Just write it off or whatever I'm done with this.**


	20. Moving on

Hi, as a lot of you know, I only wrote for happy tree friends for the whole time I've been in this fandom. I want you guys to know if you think its a good idea for me to try writing for animal crossing, cause I've been having some trouble writing for htf lately. Kinda just uninspired. This doesn't mean I'm going to abandon htf mind you, I'm going to return one day. Let me know what you think in the reviews.


End file.
